Koi Monogatari
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, remaja putri biasa yang hobi menggambar. Suatu hari saat hujan membasahi bumi pada awal musim panas, seorang pemuda asing bernama Naruto memberikan tumpangan payung untuknya. Semenjak saat itu, ia jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat komik di mana pemuda itu menjadi tokoh utama yang berpasangan dengannya. Kisah tentang duyung dan pemuda yang berjumpa, jatuh cinta, lalu terpisah.
1. Utsukushii Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Utsukushii Koi**

Cinta yang Indah

.

.

.

Hinata kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas kosong dan alat menggambar lainnya. Sejak menjadi siswi sekolah menengah atas, membuat komik merupakan rutinitasnya di akhir pekan. Ia lebih memilih menjadi murid biasa yang tidak aktif dalam kegiatan klub sekolah, demi meluangkan waktu untuk menyalurkan hobinya—menuangkan imajinasinya ke dalam bentuk gambar dan tulisan.

Ada seorang pemuda yang belakangan menjadi sumber inspirasi untuk karya terbaru yang tengah dikerjakannya. Tokoh utama laki-laki dalam komiknya mirip dengan pemuda yang dikaguminya tersebut. Bahkan ia juga menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pasangan sang pemuda dalam kisah berjudul _Koi Monogatari_ yang kini digarapnya.

.

Suatu senja di musim panas, seorang bocah laki-laki menghampiri anak perempuan sebayanya yang menangis di tepi pantai.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya. Tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan balasan. "Hei, apa kamu seorang duyung?"

Akhirnya, untuk menghibur gadis cilik yang masih menangis itu, sang bocah memanggil kakeknya agar menceritakan kisah yang sering didengarnya menjelang tidur.

_Seorang pemuda bertemu dengan gadis cantik di tepi laut, dan mereka saling jatuh cinta._

_Sepasang mata gadis itu seperti lautan yang tenang—yang berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata. Faktanya, sang gadis adalah jelmaan duyung. Saat ia dalam wujud manusia, ia tidak bisa bicara._

_Sungguh di luar kehendak mereka berdua, sang duyung harus kembali ke lautan karena para penduduk sudah mengetahui wujud aslinya._

_Daripada mengucapkan selamat tinggal, keduanya lebih memilih untuk berciuman. Mereka percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, mereka akan bertemu kembali … di tepi laut._

_Sejak berpisah dengan sang duyung, pemuda itu selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk memandang lautan._

_Namun, sang duyung tak kunjung kembali…._

_Hingga suatu ketika, pada malam yang diterangi bulan purnama, sang pemuda berlayar mengarungi lautan dengan kebulatan tekad._

_Dan pemuda itu tidak pernah kembali lagi…._

Anak perempuan itu malah sedih mendengar cerita dari kakek si bocah berambut pirang, meskipun air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar—yang mengepalkan tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

"Tapi aku yakin dapat menemukan dia," ujar bocah bermata biru itu dengan penuh tekad. "Jadi, angkat kepalamu dan berhentilah menangis, supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi di pantai ini."

.

Gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar rintik hujan. Perhatiannya direnggut oleh tetesan air yang membasahi jendela kaca kamarnya. Pandangannya menerawang setelah itu, angannya kembali berkelana ke hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sanggup memenuhi hati dan pikirannya dalam hitungan menit.

Waktu itu, langit juga menurunkan berkahnya….

.

.

.

Hinata melebarkan langkahnya karena langit mendadak mendung. Awan hitam berarak menyembunyikan matahari yang condong ke barat. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim panas, pantas saja tadi pagi ibunya menyarankan untuk membawa payung. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa hujan akan turun hari ini, itu sebabnya seusai sarapan ia malah meninggalkan payung bening yang diletakkan ibunya di samping tas sekolahnya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu mendekap tasnya yang berisi buku dan beberapa lembar sketsa gambar. Titik-titik air mulai menghujani puncak kepala dan wajahnya. Beruntung ia sudah memasukkan sebagian bukunya ke dalam loker pribadinya di sekolah.

Langkah lebarnya berubah menjadi lari saat hujan semakin deras dengan hujaman air yang terasa menyakitkan di bagian kepala dan pundaknya. Berkali-kali ia harus menyeka air hujan yang memburamkan pandangannya, agar bisa melihat jalan yang dilaluinya.

Beberapa siswa-siswi lain berlari menyalipnya dengan menggunakan tas mereka sebagai tameng hujan. Lari Hinata memelan dan akhirnya terhenti ketika dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menaunginya dari hujan setelah sebelah lengannya terasa ditarik.

Hinata sempat terkesiap tatkala bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang tampak seperti lautan yang tenang. Seketika ia menundukkan pandangannya saat melihat senyum tipis yang disunggingkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas sekolahnya yang basah, dan menggigil karena hujan deras telah mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak berteduh?"

Dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan, pemuda itu bukan siswa sekolahnya. Wajahnya juga masih terasa asing baginya. Atasan seragam musim panas siswa di sekolahnya memang berlengan pendek, tetapi logo di saku kemeja pemuda tersebut berbeda. Lagipula, sepertinya ini kali pertama ia berjumpa dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"—Ru-rumahku sudah dekat," jawab Hinata tanpa berani membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya.

Pemuda itu membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara. "Bareng sama aku yuk!" ajaknya. "Rumahku juga sudah dekat, tinggal belok kiri di perempatan sana."

Sang pemuda menguatkan ucapannya dengan menunjuk perempatan terdekat. Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, harus berbelok ke kanan untuk mencapai rumahnya.

Hinata menurut, ia menghargai niat baik pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya—yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan payung. Ia masih memeluk tas sekolahnya dengan erat karena baju seragamnya yang bermodel _sailor_ seolah melekat pada kulitnya—apalagi berwarna putih. Ia cemas, bagaimanapun yang berjalan di sebelahnya adalah seorang laki-laki, walaupun pemuda itu terus melihat ke depan.

Dipikir-pikir, jika mereka berdua bertetangga, mengapa baru kali ini Hinata melihat pemuda jangkung tersebut?

"Oh, ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto," kata pemuda itu yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, "… warga baru di komplek ini. Aku pindah ke sini tiga hari yang lalu, dan mulai tadi pagi aku menjadi murid Shirokin _Gakuen_."

Shirokin _Gakuen_; sekolah khusus laki-laki, tidak jauh dari sekolah Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya, kemudian berkata lagi, "—Kamu?"

"A-aku siswi Monshiro _Koukou_,"—sekolah menengah atas swasta yang ditujukan bagi mereka yang akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, "… namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. "Hyuuga…?" gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menjentikkan jari telunjuk dari tangan yang tidak digunakannya untuk menggenggam gagang payung, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka karena teringat oleh sesuatu.

Langkah Hinata terhenti, mengikuti Naruto. Tidak terasa sudah sampai di perempatan, mungkin karena Hinata lebih sering menunduk.

"Aa~ kamu putri dari pemilik klinik itu, ya…?"

Gadis bermata bulan itu turut melihat objek yang dipandang oleh Naruto; bangunan bercat putih dengan papan bertuliskan Hyuuga _Clinic_—klinik milik keluarganya yang didirikan di samping rumahnya yang berlantai dua. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah seorang dokter. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menganggut-anggut tanda mengerti. Berikutnya ia mengangsurkan payungnya kepada Hinata, membuat gadis itu terdiam cukup lama karena bingung.

"Tidak ada ruginya aku mengikuti saran ibuku yang cerewet untuk bawa payung," kata Naruto disertai senyum lebar, "Pakailah."

"Ta-tapi…." Hinata ragu antara menolak atau menerimanya.

Hinata masih tampak setengah sadar saat Naruto berlari menjauh darinya setelah melambaikan tangan. Hujan masih turun, meski sudah tak sederas tadi. Tangan kanan Hinata menggenggam erat gagang payung yang menyisakan kehangatan Naruto. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan tangan hangat Naruto yang sempat menyentuh kulitnya ketika menyerahkan payung bening tersebut.

Gadis berambut gelap itu terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto yang semakin menjauh karena sebuah mobil yang hendak lewat di depannya. Ia menepi namun belum beranjak pulang—dengan perhatian tetap lurus ke arah perginya Naruto, walau pandangannya masih terhalangi mobil putih yang besar.

Hinata mendesah kecewa karena Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi setelahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari perempatan. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, berharap masih bisa melihat sosok pemuda tinggi tersebut. Sayangnya yang terlihat hanya jalanan yang lengang sampai ia memasuki pagar rumahnya.

Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda itu aneh. Jika hanya sekadar memberikan tumpangan, seharusnya Naruto mengantarkannya terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Selanjutnya Naruto bisa pulang tanpa kehujanan—tanpa harus meminjamkan payungnya kepada Hinata.

Entah Naruto sengaja atau tidak. Namun … mereka berdua jadi memiliki alasan untuk bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

Lamunan Hinata buyar mendengar suara ayahnya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat jam di meja belajarnya, sudah waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk segera bergabung di meja makan.

"Baik, _Otousan_…," sahut Hinata seraya membereskan peralatan menggambarnya.

Di tengah kegiatannya, Hinata tersenyum sendiri karena teringat Naruto. Ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin ia memang naif, namun baginya cinta yang indah adalah cinta pertama.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

Hanya fic pendek dan ringan yang terdiri dari sembilan _chapters_. Terinspirasi dari _game_—untuk kisah tentang duyung dan pemuda. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang bersedia membaca. Sampai jumpa…. ^^v


	2. Hageshii Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Hageshii Koi**

Cinta yang Hebat

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu di minggu kedua dalam bulan Juni, berlangsung festival olahraga di sekolah Hinata; Monshiro _Koukou_. Biasanya _undoukai_ dilaksanakan pada musim gugur—tepatnya Oktober, karena hari olahraga jatuh pada minggu kedua dalam bulan tersebut—dimana cuaca cerah, hangat, dan bersahabat. Tetapi, Monshiro _Koukou_ memiliki tradisi yang berbeda; festival olahraga dirayakan pada awal musim panas, karena pada musim gugur hanya digelar festival budaya dengan persiapan yang memakan waktu berhari-hari untuk memperingati hari budaya yang jatuh pada bulan November.

_Undoukai_ bukan sekadar festival olah raga atau keterampilan fisik semata, tetapi lebih pada sebuah pelestarian tradisi yang mengutamakan kerja sama tim dalam kebersamaan yang menggembirakan. Tidaklah penting siapa yang menang atau kalah, karena yang terpenting adalah semua orang telah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dalam penampilannya dan merasakan kegembiraan bersama.

Diadakan pertandingan persahabatan antar kelas untuk beberapa cabang olahraga, juga beragam aktivitas fisik lainnya yang membutuhkan kerja sama tim maupun kemampuan individu; seperti lomba lari estafet, lomba lari tiga kaki, lomba makan roti, serta lomba meminjam barang dari penonton.

Di _gym_ sedang berlangsung pertandingan basket putra, sementara di lapangan _outdoor_ Monshiro _Koukou_ riuh dengan teriakan pemberi semangat dari para penonton—yang merupakan siswa-siswi yang hendak maupun yang telah berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan atau pertandingan. Seperti sebagian kecil murid yang tidak tergabung dalam klub olah raga, Hinata juga tidak turut serta meramaikan festival tersebut—seperti tahun lalu; tahun pertama ia menjadi siswi Monshiro _Koukou_.

Gadis berseragam olah raga itu lebih memilih berteduh di bawah salah satu pohon dari sekian pohon yang tertata rapi di salah satu sisi lapangan _outdoor_ sekolahnya. Ia duduk menekuk lutut dengan peralatan menggambar di kedua tangannya. Perhatiannya beralih secara bergantian dari siswa-siswi yang tengah berlomba lari tiga kaki dengan buku sketsanya. Yang menjadi objek gambar Hinata adalah siswa berambut gelap dan siswi bersurai merah, dimana sebelah kaki mereka diikat menjadi satu dan harus lari dengan kompak agar bisa mengalahkan peserta lain. Anehnya, sketsa Hinata yang hampir rampung menunjukkan gambar seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan gadis berponi rata yang melakukan perlombaan serupa.

Hinata menutup buku sketsanya setelah dua temannya yang menjadi objek gambarnya berhasil menduduki juara pertama. Ia bangkit dan membersihkan tanah kering yang menempel di celana pendeknya sebelum menghampiri dua remaja yang sudah memisahkan diri tersebut. Selain peralatan menggambarnya, ia juga membawa handuk kecil dan tempat kaca mata milik mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan aba-abaku, tapi kamu masih saja jatuh melulu."

Hinata bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara rendah sang pemuda, seiring semakin sempitnya jarak antara dirinya dengan teman-temannya. Ia melihat lutut teman sekelasnya yang berdarah, hal tersebut yang membuat pemuda bermata hitam itu tampak khawatir meskipun menggunakan omelan untuk menutupinya. Tadi, ia memang melihat kedua temannya itu terjatuh beberapa kali seperti peserta lain, tetapi mereka bisa menjadi pemenang karena selalu berusaha untuk bangkit lagi dan tidak putus asa sampai akhir.

Hinata mengangsurkan handuk putih kepada pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Ia juga memberikan dua bungkus plester luka yang diambilnya dari saku celana olah raganya. Pemuda itu segera membasahi handuknya di kran air terdekat, sebelum menggunakannya untuk membersihkan luka di lutut kekasihnya; Karin.

"Telapak tangan dan sebelah lututmu juga lecet lho, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Karin cemas. Ia yang sudah mengenakan kaca matanya kembali hanya mendengus pelan karena Sasuke seolah tidak menggubris kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya. Ia hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata, namun harus meringis dan berjengit akibat rasa perih dari luka yang dibersihkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata terpaku memperhatikan Sasuke dan Karin dengan buku sketsa yang dipeluknya erat.

Karin adalah seorang remaja putri yang keras dan tangguh di depan semua orang, namun suatu ketika menjadi gadis riang dan genit hanya jika bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut merupakan sosok yang dipuja banyak gadis, namun di sisi lain juga dibenci dan dijauhi karena kepribadiannya. Di mata sebagian orang, Sasuke terlihat sombong dan sok pandai. Ia juga lebih sering menyendiri daripada berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya, yang menyebabkan mereka beranggapan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang pilih-pilih kawan. Tetapi Karin menyadari bahwa pemuda itu hanya kurang mampu bersosialisasi dan berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dan ia juga dapat merasakan kalau pribadi Sasuke tidak sedingin yang mereka kira.

Untuk orang yang tidak mengenal Karin, mungkin dalam pandangan mereka ia adalah perempuan yang judes atau ketus, namun siapa sangka ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan sensitif. Orang-orang juga beranggapan bahwa Sasuke adalah pribadi yang cuek dan tidak peduli, hal tersebut sebenarnya hanya dikarenakan kesukaannya pada kesendirian dan dunia sunyi. Namun, ia juga bisa merasa kesepian, itu sebabnya ia pun tidak ingin selalu sendiri. Sasuke cenderung tertutup, bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dan akrab dengan semua orang. Pastilah ia akan menjadi pribadi yang tak pernah disangka-sangka bila bersama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Sepasang anak manusia yang bisa saling menunjukkan sisi lain dari diri mereka jika hanya berdua, meneguhkan hubungan sepulang dari _Christmas Party_ yang digelar oleh Monshiro _Koukou_ tahun lalu.

Hinata jadi berharap Naruto menjadi siswa Monshiro _Koukou_, karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah khusus laki-laki, apalagi jika harus menyamar seperti di _dorama_-_dorama_. Oh, tidak perlu. Ia lebih nyaman apabila berjalan di jalur yang aman. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak harus bersekolah di tempat yang sama hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Selalu ada jalan dan kesempatan jika mereka berdua memang berjodoh.

.

.

.

Oh, siapa sangka harapan Hinata dikabulkan dengan begitu cepat….

Sepulang sekolah ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang baru keluar dari sebuah kedai _ramen_ bersama teman-temannya yang keseluruhan adalah laki-laki. Bukan Hinata yang menyapa terlebih dahulu karena sifat pemalunya yang menghalangi untuk melakukan itu. Naruto-lah yang menghampiri Hinata seusai berpisah dengan kawannya, dan menawarkan untuk pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah. Dan lagi, sejak tadi Naruto terlihat lebih sering mengeluarkan suara di antara keduanya, seakan tak pernah kehabisan cerita. Bukan berarti Naruto mendominasi percakapan karena tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan Hinata yang lebih banyak diam, namun ia hanya tidak nyaman berada dalam atmosfer yang penuh kecanggungan.

"Kamu jarang keluar rumah, ya…?" Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala Hinata yang hampir tak terlihat. "Aku sering lewat depan rumahmu kalau pergi _surfing_ ke pantai bersama teman-teman baruku," ujarnya.

"Wah … keren…," gumam Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku sketsanya, tidak bermaksud membuat Naruto mendengar suaranya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana aksi Naruto di atas papan seluncur—yang menantang ombak di laut lepas. Pasti sangat keren. Ia jadi ingin menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Berkat Naruto, Hinata juga menemukan ide baru untuk komiknya.

Ah, Hinata teringat oleh sesuatu, dan ia segera merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil payung transparan model lipat yang tempo hari dipinjamkan oleh Naruto. Ia selalu membawanya agar bisa langsung mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik jika bertemu dalam suatu kesempatan.

Dan kesempatan itu datang hari ini….

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"Tidak masalah jika kamu menyimpannya lebih lama lagi," balas Naruto seraya tersenyum dan memainkan payung di tangannya. "Eh, kamu hobi gambar?" Naruto menunjuk buku sketsa Hinata yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Begitulah…," Hinata tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

"Boleh aku lihat…?" tanya Naruto tanpa berniat memaksa. Tetapi, ternyata Hinata bersedia menunjukkan kumpulan sketsa itu padanya. Ia membuka halaman pertama setelah memasukkan payung ke tas sampingnya yang berwarna hitam.

Sketsa pertama yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah sebentuk wajah dengan sepasang mata yang memandang teduh. Tidak jelas bagaimana rambut, hidung, maupun bibirnya—yang mendominasi adalah dua mata yang indah, dan di salah satu pojok bawah kertas tertulis; _your eyes like the calm ocean_, serta tertanggal dua minggu yang lalu—hari yang sama dimana ia menjadi murid baru di Shirokin _Gakuen_.

Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar dengan hati-hati. Ia mengandalkan Hinata untuk membimbingnya berjalan di jalur yang benar karena kumpulan sketsa itu merenggut perhatiannya. Walaupun ia terfokus pada goresan-goresan yang dilihatnya, ia masih bisa merasakan dadanya yang berdesir menyenangkan setiap kali Hinata menarik lembut salah satu lengannya bila ada kendaraan yang hendak mendahului dari arah belakangnya.

"Apa model rambutku sangat pasaran…?" lirih Naruto karena yang menjadi model dalam sketsa Hinata, kebanyakan adalah pemuda berambut jabrik. Menemukan lembar kosong dan kosong lagi, ia menutup kembali buku sketsa yang masih terisi setengahnya itu dan mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya. Berikutnya wajahnya tampak cerah dengan mata berbinar, seolah baru saja mendapatkan tontonan yang sangat menarik.

"Jujur, gambarmu bagus," komentarnya, "… sangat bagus malah. Goresannya halus. Aku yakin kamu bisa menjadi _mangaka_ kondang yang menghasilkan karya-karya _best seller_."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu sambil kembali mendekap buku sketsanya. Luapan perasaan bahagia memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya. Perkataan Naruto seakan menjadi mantra yang dengan seketika sanggup membangkitkan semangatnya hingga maksimal. Karena pemuda itu yang mengatakannya, ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi setelah ini.

Cinta itu … hebat, ya…?

"Mm … Hinata," Naruto terlihat tidak setenang sebelumnya, "… biasanya kamu nonton pesta kembang api di daerah mana?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Seingatnya ia belum pernah menonton pesta kembang di luar rumah, malahan lebih sering menyaksikan sendiri di balik jendela kaca kamar tidurnya.

"Mau nonton sama aku, tidak?"

Kalau tidak salah, pesta kembang api yang biasanya digelar di lokasi terdekat dari rumahnya masih sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi, tepatnya pada minggu pertama bulan Agustus.

"Aku ingin seseorang berada di sampingku saat melihat kembang api di musim panas," ujar Naruto, "… karena seindah apapun bentuk dan warna kembang api yang dinyalakan, sama sekali tidak akan menyenangkan bila disaksikan seorang diri. Kembang api mudah menghilang setelah meledak di langit, karena itulah gunanya menonton bersama orang lain. Meskipun kamu akan lupa dengan aneka bentuk dan warnanya, pasti kamu akan selalu ingat dengan wajah seseorang yang berada di sampingmu, bahkan sampai tahun berikutnya."

Naruto tersenyum hangat sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena ia dan Hinata harus berpisah di perempatan yang biasanya.

"_Your eyes … which were like the shining pearl, spoke more than words."_

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak sedang terganggu. Ia yakin mendengar rangkaian kata-kata berbahasa asing sebelum Naruto benar-benar berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ada yang terinspirasi dari _game_. Ada juga yang terinspirasi dari _dorama_ _Honey and Clover_—kembang api. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan _reviewers chapter_ sebelumnya. Untuk yang bersedia nge_fave_ juga, terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa lagi…. ^^v


	3. Michinaranu Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Michinaranu Koi**

Cinta yang Liar

.

.

.

Suatu sore di akhir bulan Juni—tepatnya pada hari Minggu—Naruto menghentikan sepeda motornya di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, membiarkan teman-temannya mendahuluinya menuju pantai. Biasanya boncengannya selalu diisi oleh seorang teman yang membawakan papan selancarnya. Kali ini, ia sengaja meninggalkan papan _surfing_ miliknya di rumah karena sudah terlalu sore untuk berselancar—selain bertujuan menyisakan tempat di jok motornya untuk seseorang yang belakangan ini terus membayanginya.

Rumah keluarga Hyuuga begitu tenang, berbeda dengan kliniknya yang di halamannya terparkir beberapa kendaraan. Naruto mematikan mesin motornya dan menyangganya dengan cekatan. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri mendekati tombol bel yang ada di dekat papan nama bertuliskan marga pemilik rumah beserta nama-nama penghuninya—termasuk nama seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Naruto berdeham pelan sebelum menekan tombol bel, kemudian mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara anak perempuan terdengar dari _speaker_ di atas tombol bel, "Siapa, dan mencari siapa?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya tegas, "ingin bertemu Hyuuga Hinata."

Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik sebelum sambungan diputus. Sepertinya Hinata dalam keadaan sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menerima tamu. Atau mungkin Hinata sedang tidak berada di rumah. Apa boleh buat, lebih baik Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk menyusul teman-temannya ke pantai.

Hei, tapi Naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Sebelum mendapatkan kejelasan, ia tidak akan beranjak dari sana. Dan ia pun sekali lagi menekan tombol kecil itu.

Suara gemerisik kembali terdengar, menyusul suara anak perempuan yang tadi, "Sabar sedikit, dong, _Oniisan_. _Neechan_ masih dan—"

"—Hei, _daijoubu_…?" sahut Naruto.

Lagi-lagi suara gemerisik yang menjadi balasan. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Hinata berada di rumah. Dengan sabar ia menanti, mengabaikan terik matahari musim panas yang menyengat kulit.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit, pintu gerbang berbahan kayu dan baja itu terbuka perlahan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu sesosok remaja putri menampakkan diri. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian selain seragam. Hyuuga Hinata yang dibalut gaun putih berlengan pendek dan sepanjang lutut, sungguh tampak anggun di matanya. Apalagi karena saat ini rambut biru gelap itu juga diikat seluruhnya di belakang tengkuk.

"—Ah, selamat sore, Uzumaki-_kun_…," sapanya canggung, dan seperti ada kalimat yang tidak sanggup dilontarkannya.

"Sore," balas Naruto yang secara mendadak menjadi gugup. Bahkan ia sempat kehilangan rangkaian kata untuk mengungkapkan tujuannya menemui gadis itu.

Hinata membisu, Naruto memutar otak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"… Kamu sedang tidak sibuk, 'kan…?"

"A-aku luang…," jawab Hinata yang pandangannya tidak hanya fokus ke mata biru Naruto, "Mm … Uzumaki-_kun_ mau masuk…?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu melihat matahari terbenam di pantai…."

"Eh?"

"Mm … aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu."

Hinata terkesiap. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang teman laki-laki mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Pipinya merona meskipun samar. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak jika yang menawarkan kesempatan langka ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Berikutnya ia terlihat bergerak gelisah, antara tetap berdiri di sana atau beranjak memasuki rumahnya.

"—To-tolong tunggu sebentar, aku minta izin dulu…."

"Oke." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan berlari kecil. Sementara itu, Naruto menghampiri motor hitamnya dan mendudukinya. Ia sudah siap untuk melajukan motornya, dan sangat yakin kalau Hinata akan mendapatkan izin.

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. Di belakangnya, seorang wanita yang mirip Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung turun dari motornya dan segera membungkuk singkat.

"Jaga Hinata-_chan_ baik-baik, ya, Uzumaki-_kun_…," pesan ibu Hinata yang kini berdiri di sebelah putrinya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

"Tentu," balas Naruto sopan seraya berpamitan. Ia lalu memosisikan dirinya di atas motornya. Dan ia tersenyum maklum melihat Hinata berjalan kikuk ketika mendekatinya.

"Sudah pakai _sunblock_?" Naruto bertanya sembari memakai helmetnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menerima helm berukuran lebih kecil yang diangsurkan oleh Naruto. Ibunya yang tersenyum misterius malah membuatnya merasa semakin malu. Ia mulai menduduki jok motor Naruto, ketika adiknya berlarian menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah topi senada pakaiannya. Ia menerimanya karena adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu memaksanya untuk membawa topi lebar tersebut. Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Sebab, meskipun sudah sore, teriknya mentari serasa masih sanggup membakar kulit.

Ibu dan adik perempuannya melambaikan tangan sambil senyum-senyum saat Naruto mulai melajukan motornya. Seperti dugaannya, dua perempuan itu pasti sudah salah paham, padahal hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak sejauh yang mereka kira.

Ia sudah cukup jauh dari rumahnya saat melihat ayahnya bergabung dengan ibu dan adiknya. Ayahnya memusatkan perhatian ke arahnya, namun tidak lama kemudian dua perempuan di sana menggelandang pria berjas putih itu untuk memasuki rumah mereka dan menutup pintu gerbangnya. Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya. Lagipula, sepertinya klinik belum tutup pada jam ini. Tidak seharusnya ayahnya meninggalkan pasien-pasiennya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Naruto bisa melihat Hinata dari kaca spion.

"Mm … _Otousan_," jawabnya jujur.

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Keduanya sama-sama bungkam setelahnya. Hanya terdengar deru mesin sepeda motor yang melaju pelan, sampai Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Pegangan yang erat, supaya tidak jatuh." Padahal Naruto melajukan sepeda motornya hanya dengan kecepatan tigapuluh kilometer per jam.

"… Ba-baik." Hinata berkata pelan sembari melakukan saran Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak mengajak Hinata turun ke pantai. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pagar jembatan setinggi pinggang. Sore ini pantai berpasir putih itu penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi dan beberapa keluarga. Itu sebabnya ia lebih memilih tempat yang tenang untuk menikmati detik-detik tenggelamnya matahari bersama Hinata.

Di antara orang-orang yang bergerombol di bawah sana, ada sekumpulan remaja putra kurang kerjaan yang mencari perhatian kepada para wanita yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Dan Naruto langsung tahu kalau itu adalah teman-temannya.

Tanpa suara, keduanya menikmati serta mensyukuri keindahan yang disuguhkan oleh alam. Matahari seakan hendak tenggelam di dasar lautan keemasan. Langit berwarna jingga kemerahan, membias di wajah mereka yang berseri-seri. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, menemukan gadis itu tersenyum lembut dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Mata bulan itu begitu teduh, namun juga memandang tegas dalam waktu bersamaan.

Perhatian Naruto beralih pada topi lebar berwarna putih yang dipakai oleh Hinata, yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk gadis berpembawaan tenang tersebut. Ia semakin terpesona ketika hembusan angin menggoyangkan helaian rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai sempurna.

Sadar dipandangi oleh sepasang mata, Hinata menoleh. Keduanya bertemu pandang sebelum sama-sama memalingkan wajah yang memerah—tapi bukan karena bias cahaya senja. Dalam keheningan, keduanya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada senja.

Senja yang indah….

Yang entah mengapa membuat Hinata merasa bernostalgia. Aroma udara yang asin dan permukaan lautan yang berkilauan. Ia seperti pernah berada dalam momen serupa.

Apa hanya karena kisah yang ditulisnya?

.

Senja di musim panas begitu memukau, apalagi jika melihatnya di tepi pantai. Seorang bocah laki-laki menyaksikannya bersama kakeknya yang terus digandengnya. Namun perhatian bocah itu terenggut oleh suara isakan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang anak perempuan sebayanya yang menangis tergugu. Ia kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan sang kakek dan berlari menghampiri si gadis cilik.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya. Tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan balasan. "Hei, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun?"

Anak perempuan itu belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya, selain isakan.

"_Ne_, apa kamu seorang duyung?"

Akhirnya anak perempuan itu merespon, walaupun suaranya terdengar lirih, "… Duyung?"

"Ternyata kamu bisa bicara," desah bocah laki-laki itu penuh kelegaan. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan ibu dan ayahku. Aku tersesat…."

Selagi mengamati keadaan sekitar—untuk memantau apakah ada sepasang suami istri yang tengah mencari putrinya—bocah laki-laki itu memanggil kakeknya agar membantu menenangkan gadis cilik yang masih menangis itu. Ia meminta kakeknya untuk menceritakan kisah yang sering didengarnya menjelang tidur. Cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang bertemu dengan gadis cantik di tepi laut.

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk jatuh cinta dan saling menerima apa adanya. Meskipun sang gadis tidak dapat berbicara, si pemuda tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sang gadis memiliki mata yang sangat indah, mata yang seperti lautan yang tenang—yang berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa bicara?" Bocah perempuan itu menginterupsi cerita sang kakek.

"Gadis itu adalah seorang duyung," sahut si bocah laki-laki, "Saat dia berubah menjadi manusia, dia tidak bisa bicara."

Pada akhirnya, duyung dan pemuda berpisah di luar kehendak mereka. Salam perpisahan digantikan oleh ciuman penuh kasih. Sejak saat itu keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi, sebab sang duyung tak kunjung kembali. Pada suatu malam yang diterangi bulan purnama, sang pemuda berlayar mengarungi lautan untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Dan pemuda itu tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Para penduduk merasa kasihan kepada mereka berdua, sehingga mendirikan sebuah mercusuar, yang diharapkan dapat menerangi keduanya di malam yang gelap.

"Mereka dapat bertemu lagi, 'kan…?" Anak perempuan itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab si bocah laki-laki bermata biru itu. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangan mungilnya di depan dada. "Tapi aku yakin dapat menemukan dia," ujarnya dengan penuh tekad, "duyungku."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm." Bocah itu mengangguk mantap. "Jadi, angkat kepalamu dan berhentilah menangis. Kamu pasti akan segera bertemu dengan orangtuamu lagi," ujarnya.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang pria dan wanita berlari kecil ke arah mereka dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur lega. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul karena dugaannya tepat, bahwa dua manusia dewasa itu adalah orang tua si gadis cilik. Ia bisa melihat senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir sang gadis yang kini menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya dengan cepat. Sebelum mengikuti langkah kakeknya, bocah laki-laki itu mencium kening si gadis cilik. Sontak anak perempuan itu terbelalak, sekaligus merona.

"Seperti duyung dan pemuda, 'kan…? Supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi di pantai ini."

.

"Mercusuar…," gumam Hinata.

"Hm?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah mercusuar yang berdiri kokoh di tepi laut. Penerangan mercusuar sudah menyala karena langit mulai gelap. "Maksudmu … mercusuar yang itu?"

Hinata turut melihat objek yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Sebelumnya ia tidak melihat ada mercusuar di sebelah sana. Ia kurang memerhatikan keadaan sekitar selain matahari yang kini sudah tergantikan bulan.

"Dari dulu, aku ingin memasukinya."

"Eh?"

Dari dulu? Bukankah Naruto warga baru di kota ini?

"Apa kamu pernah mendengar legenda mercusuar itu?"

Hinata masih terlalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Naruto jadi menganggap bahwa Hinata tidak mengetahuinya—atau mendengar kisah tersebut sebelumnya.

"Dulu, ada sepasang kekasih yang terpisah, tapi mereka percaya dapat berjumpa lagi di sana." Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Mendadak wajahnya berubah sendu. "Jika aku juga memercayainya, apakah aku akan dapat melihatnya lagi?"

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa cerita Naruto mirip dengan kisah yang ditulis oleh Hinata? Tentang duyung dan pemuda, _Koi Monogatari_….

Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Namun, niatnya diurungkan oleh suara klakson dan deru mesin sepeda motor yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Beberapa motor yang kebanyakan ditumpangi dua pemuda—termasuk pengendara—melaju pelan di dekat Naruto dan Hinata disertai suara siulan yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Cie cie…."

"Ternyata kau menolak ajakan kami karena akan kencan, ya…?"

Naruto berusaha membantah, tapi teman-temannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Hinata yang kini hanya menunduk.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar. Pantas saja kemarin kau menolak saat kutawari _goukon_."

"Besok kau harus bayar pajak pada kami."

"—Oi, oi!" Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bersuara.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat menimpali, "Di tempat biasa, oke?"

Naruto hanya mendecak sebal.

"Hei, Nona Manis, godain kami, dong~!"

Naruto menepis kasar tangan-tangan jail yang hampir menyentuh Hinata. Teman-temannya itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh, malahan siulan-siulan menggoda semakin kerap terdengar. Dan suara-suara berisik itu masih terus bersahutan di udara sampai segerombolan pemuda bermotor itu hampir berbelok di tikungan.

Hinata masih menunduk dengan pipi merona. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk, tanpa tahu bahwa Hinata hanya merasa malu karena dikira sebagai kekasihnya.

"Maaf, ya…," ucap Naruto pelan, "Mereka memang berisik, tapi tidak jahat, kok."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang. Ia percaya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun Hinata masih belum bisa berangkat ke alam mimpi. Kebersamaannya dengan Naruto tadi sore yang membuatnya insomnia. Padahal besok ia harus sekolah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke sisi yang lain, berharap posisinya sekarang bisa membantunya tidur. Sayang sekali otaknya seolah ingin terus memutar rangkaian kejadian menyenangkan yang tadi dilaluinya bersama Naruto.

Ibunya bahkan mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam bersama, karena mengantarkannya pulang saat hidangan penggugah selera sudah tertata rapi di meja. Sepertinya Naruto merasa tidak enak untuk menolak, jadi ia menurut saja ketika ibu Hinata menarik lengannya menuju ruang makan. Beruntung ibu dan adik Hinata menyibukkan Naruto dengan obrolan ringan, sehingga pemuda bermata biru itu tidak menemukan tatapan menusuk bercampur cemburu dari sang kepala keluarga yang selama ini sangat protektif terhadap putri-putrinya—terlebih kepada putri pertamanya.

Hinata membenamkan wajah meronanya di balik selimut tatkala ucapan Naruto selama perjalanan pulang tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester satu, terus dilanjutkan liburan musim panas." Pemuda itu berbicara tanpa mengurangi perhatiannya pada kegiatan menyetirnya, "Akan sangat membosankan jika liburan panjang hanya diisi dengan mengerjakan tugas atau belajar, juga terlalu berharga jika dihabiskan dengan menonton televisi."

Hinata menggumam pelan untuk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau ia adalah anak rumahan yang jarang jalan-jalan atau sekadar _shopping_ di _mall_ bersama teman-temannya. Namun, ia tidak berspekulasi apapun tentang arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"… Apakah … kamu tidak ingin pergi ke _Aquarium_ di _Coastal District_? Atau mungkin … ke pantai lagi…?"

Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk bersuara. Mengapa tawaran Naruto terdengar seperti ajakan kencan?

"Mm … Uzumaki-_kun_ suka laut, ya…?"

"Ya, aku amat sangat suka sekali pada laut, tapi tidak melebihi rasa sukaku padamu."

Naruto tertawa keras di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa pemuda itu hanya bercanda. Tapi, tetap saja kalimat itu sanggup melambungkan harapan Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata, bagaimana kalau ke taman hiburan?"

"… Bo-boleh."

"Yosh!" Naruto berseru girang. "—Asalkan tidak ke _haunted house_," sambungnya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apapun yang akan dikatakannya, "Uzumaki-_kun_ … takut masuk rumah hantu…?"

Naruto terdiam. "Aa—"

"Takut, ya…?" goda Hinata setengah malu-malu.

"—Oi, oi, aku hanya—"

"Takut?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Pemuda itu gelagapan. Hinata tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Dari kaca spion, ia juga bisa melihat rona merah tipis di tulang pipi Naruto, yang sesaat setelahnya dipermanis dengan senyum simpul yang mengembang di bibir pemuda itu. Mengisi waktu senggang bersama Naruto sungguh menyenangkan. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka bisa bercanda dan tertawa karena pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering bertemu dengan Naruto sepulang sekolah. Mungkin dikarenakan jadwal ujian yang sama—minggu kedua di bulan Juli—apalagi sekolah mereka dekat. Atau mungkin karena sekarang Hinata begitu mudah menemukan Naruto di antara banyak orang.

Terkadang, malah Naruto yang mengejutkan Hinata dari arah belakang dan kemudian saling menyejajarkan langkah. Di lain waktu, teman-teman Naruto juga akan menggoda keduanya jika sebelumnya pemuda itu bersama dengan mereka, namun lebih memilih pulang bersama Hinata.

Pada saat seperti itu pun, Naruto terus melindungi Hinata, seolah-olah tangan-tangan pemuda itu bisa merusaknya. Bahkan Naruto tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan seorang teman yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Akhirnya jalan yang mereka lewati dipenuhi oleh siulan dan sorakan teman-teman Naruto yang keseluruhan ber_gender_ laki-laki tersebut, tanpa memedulikan teguran dari ibu-ibu pemilik toko kelontong di sekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" tanya Naruto yang menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang Monshiro _Koukou_. Karena hari ini Sabtu dan tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar seusai ujian akhir semester satu, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang setelah melihat hasil ujiannya selama lima hari sebelumnya.

"Lumayan," jawab Hinata malu-malu, tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menunggunya.

"Lumayan bagimu itu _ranking_ berapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi saat keduanya mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Mm … tiga."

"Hah? Kau ini!" Naruto heboh sendiri, "Menurutku itu bukan lumayan lagi!"

Hinata terkikih geli, "Dulu ayahku selalu _ranking_ satu, lho…."

"Wah, pantas saja ayahmu jadi dokter." Naruto terkekeh, "Tapi untuk bisa jadi dokter tidak harus selalu _ranking_ satu, sih…."

"Yup," sahut Hinata pelan. "Kalau Uzumaki-_kun_?"

"Di sekolahku, tidak diterapkan sistem _ranking_," jawabnya, dan Hinata meresponnya dengan membulatkan mulut tanpa suara, "tapi, yah … lumayan lah, nilaiku tidak ada yang di bawah standar."

"_Yokatta_…," desah Hinata yang entah mengapa turut bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Eh, kudengar di sekolahmu ada yang dikeluarkan gara-gara…." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membentuk perut membuncit.

Hinata membenarkan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan ia harus menahan tawa karena menurutnya Naruto lucu.

"Yang hamil dan menghamili sama-sama dikeluarkan," jelas Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Kalau seperti itu, yang rugi 'kan mereka sendiri…," timpal Naruto, "Semoga kita tidak seperti itu sebelum waktunya."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengamini di dalam hati. "Kalau aku seperti itu, pasti namaku langsung dicoret dari daftar keluarga," katanya dengan suara pelan, "Tapi aku lebih takut pada kemurkaan Yang Maha Kuasa."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pelaku mungkin menyebutnya sebagai cinta, tapi menurutku itu hanyalah nafsu. Jika mereka bersikeras mengatasnamakan dan mengkambinghitamkan cinta, aku yakin itu adalah cinta yang liar—cinta yang belum beradap."

"Belum beradap?" sahut Hinata.

"Yah, menurutku, cinta yang liar akan menjadi cinta yang beradap jika penyampaiannya menurut aturan, dan sudah mendapatkan izin resmi dari pihak yang berwenang—"

Pihak yang berwenang? Sekali lagi Hinata harus menahan tawa.

"—termasuk dari Sang Pencipta," sambung Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali karena ia sangat setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Cinta bukanlah untuk dinistakan. Cinta adalah anugerah Yang Maha Kuasa yang harus dijaga kesuciannya. Menurutnya, jika seorang laki-laki benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, maka dengan cinta itulah dia menjaga gadisnya sampai tiba masanya gerbang pernikahan terbuka, bukan malah menodainya sebelum waktunya.

Semakin lama berbincang dengan Naruto, Hinata jadi semakin mengenal pribadi pemuda tersebut. Terkadang Naruto bisa tampak begitu polos, namun pada saat tertentu bisa menjadi bijak dan dewasa. Hinata juga semakin berdebar-debar jika berada di dekatnya.

"Mm … kalau boleh tahu, Uzumaki-_kun_ tahu dari mana tentang berita itu?" Padahal setahunya sekolahnya begitu rapi dalam menyembunyikan aib semacam itu. Selama ini, Monshiro _Koukou_ dikenal sebagai sekolah bonafit yang sangat jarang diterjang gosip yang menyangkut nama baik—meskipun hal serupa sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sepupuku," jawab Naruto sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Ah, mungkin kamu kenal, namanya Uzumaki Karin."

Hinata terperangah, "Karin-_chan_?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Ternyata memang kenal, ya…."

Walaupun marga mereka berdua sama, Hinata tidak mengira bahwa keduanya bersaudara. Sekarang ia bepikir bahwa dunia begitu sempit.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

Ini ceritanya Naruto dan Hinata bukan penganut cinta yang liar, haha. Sesuai dengan konsep awal, _Koi Monogatari_ adalah fic pendek dan ringan. Festival kembang apinya belum ya, karena belum bulan Agustus, hoho. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca dan _review_ dua _chapters_ kemarin.

_Suki no Ame, Rurippe no Kimi, mongkicii, namikazeallem, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes, Driving string, anzuka16, semuttt, Yamanaka Emo, naruto lover, kiriko mahaera, Lovely Orihime, Ryuu_

Saya jadi _speechless_ setiap kali baca _review_ dari kalian semua. Hanya bisa menyampaikan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan dan semangat yang kalian salurkan melalui kotak _review_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa…. ^^

_Saturday, April 21, 2012_


	4. Kanawanu Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Kanawanu Koi**

Cinta yang Tidak Sampai

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas dimulai sejak tanggal duapuluh Juli sampai datangnya semester dua pada awal bulan September. Memang liburan yang cukup panjang jika dihabiskan dengan hanya menonton televisi. Kalau Hinata, bisa digunakannya untuk mengerjakan komiknya, namun ia juga butuh inspirasi di luar rumah. Selain itu, ia terbiasa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di awal liburan, sehingga masih akan tersisa banyak hari luang sebelum masuk sekolah di semester baru.

Seperti tahun sebelumnya, liburan musim panas kali ini pun Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Karin—tahun ini bertambah Sasuke. Hinata memang lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Boleh dibilang kalau sekarang tiga murid dengan nilai terbaik seangkatan itu bersahabat. Sebelum resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke, biasanya Karin belajar berdua saja dengan Hinata. Kini, kelompok belajar mereka lebih _solid_ dengan bergabungnya Sasuke.

Kegiatan belajar kelompok kali ini berlangsung di kediaman Hyuuga. Tugas menjadi cepat terselesaikan jika dikerjakan secara bersama-sama. Rasa malas pun jadi menguap entah ke mana. Jadi, tugas yang harus dikumpulkan awal semester dua nanti sudah selesai pada permulaan liburan musim panas tahun ini. Sasuke tengah menikmati es jeruk yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh ibu Hinata, sementara dua perempuan di ruangan itu sibuk bergosip, di mana Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Aa~ aku jadi ingin _double date_ sama kalian…." Karin heboh sendiri.

"Ta-tapi 'kan aku sama Uzumaki-_kun_ cuma berteman…," tukas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini?" Karin seolah tidak memedulikan ucapan Hinata sebelumnya, "Mumpung taman hiburan membuka rumah hantu. Apalagi malamnya juga ada parade. Pasti Naruto juga tidak akan menolak. Mau, ya, Hinata-_chan_? Ya, ya, ya…? _Please_…."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia sama sekali tidak dimintai pendapat meskipun acara itu nantinya berhubungan dengannya.

"Ba-baiklah…," desah Hinata akhirnya.

Karin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memintakan izin pada orangtuamu," ujarnya yang seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran Hinata. Ia kemudian menghubungi Naruto tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, mereka berempat pergi ke _Amusement Park_ di akhir pekan. Karin menyebutnya sebagai _double date_. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar. Naruto hanya senyum-senyum mendengarnya, sedangkan Hinata malah _blushing_.

Karin berlomba _go kart _dengan Sasuke, sementara Naruto dan Hinata hanya menonton. Hinata mengaku takut melajukannya sehingga Naruto pun tidak memaksa. Karin berhasil memenangkan perlombaan, dan sebagai hadiahnya Sasuke harus mau menaiki komedi putar bersamanya. Kalau Sasuke yang menang, pasti ia harus menaiki _jet coaster_ sesuai keinginan pemuda itu. Ugh, ia benci wahana _jet coaster_—atau apapun itu namanya yang masih berhubungan dengan _roller coaster_ dan sejenisnya.

Keluar dari sirkuit, Karin hanya terkikik mendengar umpatan lirih kekasihnya. Padahal ia sudah berniat untuk mengganti hadiahnya dengan wahana yang lain; bianglala. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke sangat membencinya. Karin pun tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati. Ia merindukan wajah jutek Sasuke ketika menaiki wahana-wahana manis nan romantis tersebut.

Ternyata Hinata berani menaiki _jet coaster_. Mau tidak mau, Karin harus menuruti permintaan Sasuke kalau tidak ingin ditinggal seorang diri. Naruto dan Hinata mendapatkan tempat paling depan, sedangkan pasangan Sasuke Karin menduduki tempat di belakang mereka.

Naruto memang sangat menggemari wahana yang dapat memacu adrenalin. Jadi ia tidak henti-hentinya berteriak heboh ketika melewati jalur yang menukik tajam kemudian melingkar. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang lebih sering memejamkan mata dan agak enggan untuk bersuara keras.

Turun dari wahana paling populer di taman hiburan itu, Karin memasuki _restroom_ terdekat. Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dugaannya terbukti ketika Karin keluar dari toilet bercat warna-warni itu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tampak tak bertenaga. Sasuke mengajak Karin ke kafe dan membelikannya minuman hangat agar kekasihnya merasa lebih baik. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata menunggu _night parade_ dengan berkeliling dan mencoba satu per satu wahana, termasuk bianglala yang menyajikan suasana romantis.

Jika ada kesempatan, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk berfoto bersama. Beberapa kali ia juga meminta tolong pada pengunjung lain untuk mengambilkan foto mereka berdua dengan berlatarkan objek yang pasti akan selalu mengingatkan mereka akan tempat tersebut.

Ketika melewati stan aksesoris, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk mampir. Ia mengambil bandana yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya—bandana telinga kelinci putih—dan memakaikannya di kepala Hinata. Sesuai dugaannya, bandana itu cocok dipakai oleh gadis bersurai panjang tersebut. Namun tidak disangkanya Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Hinata memilih bandana dengan telinga rubah cokelat dan memakaikannya di kepala pirangnya—setelah sebelumnya meminta izin kepadanya.

Naruto masih bisa melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri setelah itu, bahkan berani menggamit jemari Hinata. Mereka mampir di beberapa stan sebelum bertemu lagi dengan pasangan Sasuke Karin, di antaranya stan es krim dan arum manis.

Karin mencomot sedikit permen kapas Hinata ketika keduanya bertemu. Di samping itu, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. Selanjutnya dua gadis itu tersenyum misterius membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyit heran. Dan entah mengapa dua pemuda itu juga merinding seketika.

Firasat buruk yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke terbukti ketika dua perempuan itu mengajak mereka memasuki _Haunted House_.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Naruto mentah-mentah, "Lebih baik aku menunggu kalian di kafe terdekat."

"Idem," sahut Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Ayolah … jangan jadi pecundang…," dengus Karin kesal.

"Pasti seru kalau rame-rame," timpal Hinata. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk memandang tepat di kedua mata biru Naruto. "Ba-bagaimana, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto hanya meneguk ludah. Pandangan mata Hinata serasa menghipnotisnya. Apalagi baru kali ini gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Setengah sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyum senang.

Terpaksa, Sasuke juga menuruti keinginan kekasihnya jika tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pecundang. Dengan setengah hati, dua pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Hinata dan Karin yang mulai memasuki pintu gelap yang menyerupai jalan masuk gua tersebut.

Naruto adalah orang yang paling histeris di antara mereka berempat. Sasuke hanya berkeringat dingin sambil sesekali berjengit kaget setiap kali hantu yang berbeda muncul di dekatnya. Terkadang Hinata dan Karin juga terkejut , tapi mereka lebih asyik memerhatikan ekspresi dua pemuda gagah yang ternyata takut pada hantu—meskipun bohongan.

Keluar dari rumah hantu, mereka mendapatkan bonus berupa foto bersama hantu. Hinata dan Naruto berfoto bersama hantu perempuan salju. Hinata tersenyum manis, sedangkan Naruto yang bermuka pucat dan tampak lesu hanya menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Tidak lama setelah keluar dari rumah hantu, parade malam dimulai. Para pengunjung taman hiburan berdiri menepi di tempat yang menjadi jalur parade. Penerangan utama sengaja dimatikan, digantikan lampu berwarna-warni yang tampak berkilauan di bawah gelapnya malam.

Hinata merasa seperti berada di negeri dongeng. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Ketika berada di taman hiburan tempo hari, Hinata merasa seperti menjadi kekasih Naruto selama sehari. Ia sudah sangat bahagia hanya dengan bersama Naruto, meskipun status pertemanan mereka saat ini patut dipertanyakan. Namun, Hinata menjalaninya layaknya mengikuti aliran sungai. Entah hubungan mereka berdua akan berakhir di mana, ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada sang waktu. Bukannya ia menyerah sebelum berjuang, ia hanya merasa sudah cukup hanya dengan mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata bahagia mencintainya.

Kini tibalah malam yang sangat dinantikannya. Malam di mana festival kembang api digelar. Naruto mengajaknya menonton di pantai, dan ia langsung menyatakan kesanggupannya. Ia masih ingat akan rangkaian kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu saat pertama kali memintanya untuk datang bersama ke salah satu festival yang digelar di musim panas tersebut.

Naruto mengatakan bahwa seindah apapun bentuk dan warna kembang api yang dinyalakan, sama sekali tidak akan menyenangkan bila disaksikan seorang diri. Kembang api mudah menghilang setelah meledak di langit, karena itulah gunanya menonton bersama orang lain. Meskipun kita akan lupa dengan aneka bentuk dan warnanya, pasti kita akan selalu ingat dengan wajah seseorang yang berada di samping kita, bahkan sampai tahun berikutnya. Dan Hinata ingin menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu diingat oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk ke sekian kalinya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Pasti yang membunyikannya adalah Naruto. Sekali lagi ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya; _yukata_ berwarna biru lembut sudah membalut tubuh rampingnya. Rambutnya sudah disanggul dan dihias tusuk konde sederhana. Wajahnya sudah dipoles bedak tipis. Tidak lupa tas kecilnya yang senada dengan _yukata_. Yak, Hinata sudah siap untuk menemui Naruto.

Di ruang tamu, ayah Hinata memberikan wejangan panjang pada Naruto. Pemuda yang mengenakan celana panjang dan kaus lengan pendek itu hanya mengangguk hormat setiap kali Hiashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi perkataan Hiashi bagaikan angin lalu ketika Hinata berjalan mendekat. Di luar kendalinya ia bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu sungguh tampak berbeda dibandingkan biasanya. Saat ini Hinata tampak begitu anggun di matanya. Cukup lama ia terkesima sebelum Hiashi berdeham keras.

.

.

.

Setibanya Naruto dan Hinata di pantai, beberapa pengunjung lain sudah menempati _spot_ yang disediakan. Seusai memarkir motornya, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke tempat yang sudah dipesannya. Tak tahu mengapa malam ini Naruto tidak banyak bicara, bahkan selama perjalanan tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam hingga menduduki alas yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Hinata merapikan _geta_ di depannya sembari menyamankan duduk bersimpuhnya.

Tidak salah jika Naruto memilih pantai sebagai lokasi untuk menonton festival kembang api yang digelar tahun ini. Dari sana, terlihat bianglala raksasa yang penerangannya berubah warna setiap sekian detik. Malam ini lampu mercusuar juga tampak lebih terang.

Deburan ombak menghempas karang, sebelum di antaranya bergulung menyapa bibir pantai. Desau angin begitu memilukan, penuh kerinduan dan sendu—yang entah mengapa Hinata merasa demikian.

Di tengah dengungan percakapan para pengunjung, Naruto mendekatkan sebuah kerang sebesar kepalan tangan ke telinga Hinata.

"Pejamkan matamu…."

Hinata mengikuti instruksi Naruto.

"… Apakah kamu bisa mendengar suara duyung yang merindukan kekasihnya…?"

Sontak Hinata membuka matanya.

Duyung?

Sepasang mata setenang lautan itu seakan meminta Hinata untuk kembali memejamkan matanya, dan gadis itu pun melakukannya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mendekatkan kerang itu ke telinganya, bergabung dengan tangan Naruto yang masih membantunya untuk memeganginya.

Hinata menahan napas untuk sejenak. Mengabaikan suara-suara di sekitarnya, dan hanya memusatkan pendengaran pada lubang kerang di telinga kanannya. Mungkin karena sugesti dari Naruto, Hinata seolah bisa mendengar semilir nyanyian yang mengalun lembut, menyampaikan kerinduan mendalam pada embusan angin.

"Hei, kenapa kamu percaya?" Naruto tergelak, "Kamu polos sekali…."

Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini terasa begitu ganjil. Naruto memang tertawa, namun tawa itu tak selepas biasanya. Sepasang mata safir itu juga terlihat meredup. Tiba-tiba raut kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir ketika suaranya kembali diperdengarkan.

"Rasanya aneh ketika kamu mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi baru terkabul di saat kamu tidak menginginkannya lagi," ujarnya dengan suara menyerupai bisikan. Ia lalu tersenyum hambar. "Ayahku menyuruhku kembali ke Los Angeles…."

Kembang api pertama meledak tanpa peringatan. Hinata jadi meragukan pendengarannya. Apalagi Naruto tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Ayahku bilang, sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum semester dua," tambah Naruto yang mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan kedua lengan.

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia belum sanggup untuk berucap. Berita ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia belum siap mendengarnya. Pun rangkaian kembang api yang meledak di langit menjadi terabaikan.

Benarkah hanya sesingkat ini kebersamaannya dengan Naruto? Padahal ia belum menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Padahal … padahal perasaannya belum tersampaikan….

Haruskah ia menahan kepergian Naruto? Ia merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta Naruto agar tetap berada di sisinya. Apakah ia berhak untuk melakukannya? Memangnya siapa dirinya bagi Naruto? Di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Namun, terpisah oleh jarak bukan berarti cinta juga berakhir. Jika seperti itu, benarkah bisa disebut sebagai cinta? Padahal bukan cinta jika mudah putus asa.

"Kisah tentang duyung…," lirih Hinata dengan nada pilu. Mendadak ia merasa sangat sedih. Diamnya Naruto malah membuat suasana hatinya menjadi semakin tak menentu. "Kenapa selalu menjadi kisah yang berakhir menyedihkan?"

"Ada satu orang yang bisa menjadi duyung bahagia, jika dia berharap. Jika … dan hanya jika dia mengharapkannya."

Lama tidak terdengar balasan, Naruto terkekeh. Tapi Hinata tidak dapat melihat ekspresi macam apa yang tergambar di wajah Naruto saat ini. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata.

"_I'm nuts about you_, Hinata."

Ledakan kembang api kembali menyamarkan suara Naruto.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan _review_ di _chapter _sebelumnya.

_Vincy Raviella De Mitchell, Chaos Seth, just. Semuttt, Hoshi Yukinua_

Fic ini ringan kok, jangan mengharapkan konflik, ya, haha. Sampai jumpa lagi…. ^^

_Sunday, April 22, 2012_


	5. Itsuwarino Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Itsuwarino Koi**

Cinta Palsu

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya, duyung dan pemuda berpisah di luar kehendak mereka. Sejak saat itu keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi, sebab sang duyung tak kunjung kembali. Pada suatu malam yang diterangi bulan purnama, sang pemuda berlayar mengarungi lautan untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Dan pemuda itu tidak pernah kembali lagi._

.

Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan sketsanya. Cerita yang ditulisnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kisah yang dialaminya. Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan Jepang, dan kembali ke Los Angeles atas permintaan sang ayah. Jika dalam _manga_ buatannya kedua tokoh utama mengganti salam perpisahan dengan ciuman penuh kasih, Naruto berangkat ke California tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Karin-lah yang menyampaikan padanya bahwa Naruto sudah meninggalkan Jepang—pada keesokan harinya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto kembali ke Jepang suatu hari nanti, tidak seperti _ending_ komiknya yang sampai kini belum rampung.

Percakapannya dengan Karin waktu itu pun terputar lagi di benaknya….

.

.

.

"Kalau kamu menahannya, pasti Naruto tidak akan pergi," kata Karin.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kekasih Sasuke itu menghela napas panjang. Melihat ekspresi penuh tanya Hinata, ia jadi gemas dan seperti ingin mencubiti pipi tembam si gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Naruto menyukaimu, _Baka_!"

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Karin, bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menggebu-gebu. Oh, ayolah, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum—kafe—dan perhatian para pengunjung sempat terarah kepada mereka. Masalahnya, Sasuke kurang nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih terbelalak. Ia belum memercayai indra pendengarnya.

Naruto … menyukainya?

"Naruto benar-benar menyukaimu." Kali ini Karin memelankan suaranya. "Kenapa kamu masih belum yakin? Bukankah dia sudah pernah menyatakannya padamu?"

Hinata kembali terperangah. "Me-menyatakan apa?—Kapan?"

"Katanya waktu festival kembang api," jawab Karin dengan sedikit kesal karena Hinata begitu tidak peka dengan perasaan sepupunya, "Tapi kamu tidak menanggapinya…."

Hinata semakin bingung. Roman mukanya menunjukkan segala tanggapan hati yang tengah dirasakannya. Es krim _blueberry_-nya yang belum disentuh, terlihat mulai meleleh.

"Coba ingat-ingat," tambah Karin seraya menyendok es krimnya.

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto pada malam itu. Seingatnya hanya percakapan biasa, lalu menyangkut tentang duyung, dan saat pulang mereka lebih memilih diam.

Karin tampak sabar menunggu. Sesekali menyuapkan es krim _vanilla_-nya ke mulut Sasuke.

Setelah sekian menit merenung, Hinata hanya menggeleng lesu. Sungguh ia tidak ingat kapan Naruto mengungkapkan rangkaian kata yang mewakili perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

Karin kembali menghela napas. Sesaat perhatiannya teralih pada Sasuke yang berpamitan pulang terlebih dahulu karena urusan keluarga. Ia hanya mengangguk paham, lalu mengembalikan perhatian pada Hinata setelah kekasihnya memasuki sebuah taksi.

"Apa boleh buat…," desah Karin sembari menumpukan dagunya pada meja. Mendadak ia jadi murung. "Lagian Naruto sudah nyampe di Los Angeles…."

Informasi itu menambah kemurungan hati Hinata.

"Tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali," imbuh Karin disertai senyum menenangkan, "untukmu."

Hinata pun tersipu.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Tidak terasa tahun berganti, dan ia akan kembali menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Selama itu, ia sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tetapi, Karin semakin gencar menceritakan apapun mengenai Naruto, yang otomatis membuatnya terus mengingat pemuda berambut pirang itu. Karin seakan tidak lelah untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto menyukainya, malahan pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Namun baginya, baru sore itu ia _ditembak_ oleh seseorang. Sekolah sudah lengang waktu itu, hanya ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan piket bersamanya. Mungkin karena ia tidak termasuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka, jadi ia ditinggalkan. Ia memang bukan orang yang selalu mengikuti mode terbaru seperti mereka—yang sampai membawa-bawa majalah _fashion_ di tas sekolahnya. Ia pun kurang supel, jadi ia sudah terbiasa jika terkadang terasingkan dari pergaulan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mau menerimanya apa adanya.

Loker sudah sepi saat ia mengganti _uwabaki_ putih dengan sepatu hitamnya. Seusai mengunci lokernya, ia mengambil payung lipat dari dalam tasnya karena gerimis. Ia sedikit terperanjat ketika langkahnya dihalangi oleh seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Sepertinya dari kelas lain, dan ia masih terpaku saat pemuda itu menawarinya untuk berkencan setelah mengatakan suka padanya. Belum sempat ia memberikan jawaban, pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena ia pun tidak akan menerima tawaran tersebut.

.

.

.

Berkat Karin, Hinata jadi mengetahui banyak hal tentang Naruto. Katanya, sebelumnya pun pemuda itu sering ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi ibunya yang tinggal seorang diri. Tetapi, biasanya tidak lebih dari satu bulan mengingat liburannya yang terbatas.

Lantaran untuk ke sekian kalinya sang ayah tidak bisa menemani Naruto dikarenakan kesibukan, terjadilah perdebatan kecil antara mereka berdua.

Waktu itu, Naruto datang ke Jepang dengan perasaan kesal. Ia sedikit mengambek, lalu mengganti marganya dengan marga ibunya. Niatnya ia tidak akan kembali ke California sampai ayahnya memintanya kembali—kalau perlu memohon-mohon padanya. Itu sebabnya ia menurut saja saat ibunya mendaftarkan namanya di sekolah baru agar ia tidak hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur.

Namun, tidak selamanya ayahnya mudah mengalah padanya. Selama tinggal di Tokyo, ia terus berharap ayahnya segera menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Apalagi ia sudah berhasil membujuk ibunya untuk ikut dengannya. Sebelumnya ibunya selalu menolak untuk tinggal di Los Angeles karena tidak ingin menjual rumah dan kafe peninggalan sang kakek. Lagipula, ibunya mengharapkan mereka berdua yang pulang ke Jepang. Sayangnya ayahnya belum bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di California. Jadi, keputusan yang diambil waktu itu adalah tinggal secara terpisah.

Ketika Naruto sudah merasa betah tinggal di Tokyo, ayahnya malah meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk lekas pulang bersama ibunya. Akhirnya, ibunya bersedia menitipkan rumah dan kafe itu pada ayah Karin agar bisa berkumpul lagi sebagai keluarga utuh di Los Angeles. Mungkin jika keadaan sudah mendukung, mereka bertiga akan pulang ke Jepang—tanah air mereka.

Ternyata Naruto juga pernah tinggal di Tokyo saat masih kanak-kanak. Waktu itu, kakek Naruto masih hidup dan ayahnya belum dipindahtugaskan ke Los Angeles.

Seketika, Hinata jadi tersadar akan sesuatu….

.

"_Mercusuar…."_

"_Maksudmu … mercusuar yang itu? Dari dulu, aku ingin memasukinya."_

.

"_Kenapa kamu menangis? Hei, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun? Ne, apa kamu seorang duyung?"_

"… _Duyung?"_

.

"_Kisah tentang duyung … kenapa selalu menjadi kisah yang berakhir menyedihkan?"_

"_Ada satu orang yang bisa menjadi duyung bahagia, jika dia berharap. Jika … dan hanya jika dia mengharapkannya."_

.

"_Aku tidak dapat menemukan ibu dan ayahku. Aku tersesat…."_

.

"_Apa kamu pernah mendengar legenda mercusuar itu? Dulu, ada sepasang kekasih yang terpisah, tapi mereka percaya dapat berjumpa lagi di sana. Jika aku juga memercayainya, apakah aku akan dapat melihatnya lagi?"_

.

"_Kenapa dia tidak bisa bicara?"_

"_Gadis itu adalah seorang duyung. Saat dia berubah menjadi manusia, dia tidak bisa bicara."_

"_Mereka dapat bertemu lagi, 'kan…?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dapat menemukan dia—duyungku."_

"_Sungguh?"_

"_Hm. Jadi, angkat kepalamu dan berhentilah menangis. Kamu pasti akan segera bertemu dengan orangtuamu lagi."_

_Ciuman di kening adalah pengganti salam perpisahan…._

"_Seperti duyung dan pemuda, 'kan…? Supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi di pantai ini."_

.

Hinata terkesiap.

Jangan-jangan … ia memang pernah mengalami kejadian itu? Barangkali karena ia hanya ingat sekelebat kenangan itu, maka ia mengira bahwa potongan kisah tersebut adalah semacam inspirasi untuk cerita terbarunya…?

Benarkah?

Berarti … Naruto….

Hinata bergegas keluar kamar untuk menemui ayah atau ibunya. Ia bermaksud menanyakan perihal kisah itu. Apa benar ia pernah hampir hilang saat pergi ke pantai bersama mereka? Sungguh ia tidak dapat mengingatnya secara detail, mungkin usianya masih lima tahunan waktu mengalaminya.

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, melewati Hanabi yang memandangnya heran. Sore itu rumahnya terasa begitu sepi. Sepertinya ayahnya masih berada di klinik. Karena itu, ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari ibunya. Dan ternyata ibunya belum mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hanabi, _Okaasan_ ke mana?" tanyanya sembari berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana Hanabi sedang menonton siaran niaga di televisi.

"Kayaknya masih mijitin Neji-_nii_," jawab Hanabi sambil makan _cracker_ beras.

Hinata menganga. Pemberitahuan Hanabi merupakan kejutan besar untuknya.

"—_Niisan_ sudah pulang?"

"_Neechan_ mendekam di kamar terus, sih … makanya nggak tahu kalau _Niisan_ sudah pulang," kata Hanabi tak acuh dengan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

Tanpa berkomentar, Hinata berjalan cepat menuju salah satu kamar di lantai satu tersebut. Kakak laki-lakinya yang bertahun-tahun mengejar gelar dokter di Harvard akhirnya pulang juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu kakaknya memang memberitahunya akan segera pulang. Tetapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau kepulangan kakaknya adalah hari ini. Sungguh kejutan yang sangat menggembirakan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kakaknya kalau mengalami _jet lag_ minta dipijat ibunya agar bisa tidur. Pintu kamar bercat putih itu tidak tertutup rapat, dan ia bisa melihat ibunya tengah memijit kepala kakaknya. Tak jauh dari ranjang luas itu, tampak koper hitam besar dan kecil yang sepertinya belum dibongkar. Tidak lupa meminta izin, Hinata masuk dengan langkah tenang agar tidak menganggu kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

Hinata mengambil tempat di sebelah ibunya yang telah berhenti memijat. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar memandangi wajah kakaknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia jadi lupa akan tujuannya untuk menemui ibunya.

.

.

.

Saat melihat pengumuman hasil ujian di sekolah, Hinata baru tahu kalau ia hanya dipermainkan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menjadi objek taruhan. Pemuda yang pernah menyatakan suka padanya, ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia memang tidak dipermalukan di depan umum, dan ia juga tidak harus menanggung satu kerugian pun. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa dipermainkan. Beruntung ia tidak memiliki rasa yang sama kepada pemuda yang bersangkutan. Bagaimana jadinya jika pemuda itu melakukan hal serupa terhadap gadis yang kebetulan menyukainya?

Sudah tepat jika Hinata berprinsip untuk tidak gampang memberikan kepercayaan kepada orang lain. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan mudah sakit hati. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, ia percaya pada Naruto—pemuda yang mampu mewarnai hari-harinya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan. Dan ia pun percaya pada Karin, yang selalu meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto akan kembali … untuknya.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

_Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san…._

_ramdhan-kun, just. semuttt, Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive, Yamashita Hyuuga, Chappy, Chaos Seth, Natsumi H, anzuka16, Ryuu, Lavender's Violin, kiriko mahaera, kakashillua, Heydar_

Boleh kok kalau mau ngefave atau alert…. *kePDan* :"D

Terima kasih banyak semuanya, dan mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya…. :')

_Wednesday, June 13, 2012_


	6. Junsuino Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Junsuino Koi**

Cinta Sejati

.

.

.

Di kelas tiga, Hinata tidak sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke dan Karin. Tidak ada kelas unggulan seperti tahun lalu. Bahkan Sasuke dan Karin juga terpisah. Kelas diacak dengan harapan semua murid bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, tanpa kesenjangan yang terlalu lebar. Sialnya, Hinata satu kelas dengan pemuda yang waktu itu mempermainkannya. Ia baru tahu kalau nama pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Akasuna Sasori. Sungguh menyebalkan karena Sasori berlagak tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Memang benar mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain rekan seangkatan, dan kini menjadi teman sekelas. Setidaknya Hinata ingin mendengar permintaan maaf dari pemuda yang bersangkutan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menaruh dendam.

Sepertinya tahun ini Hinata memang kurang mujur. Saat festival olahraga, teman sekelasnya memaksanya untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan. Ini kali pertama Hinata turut berperan serta dalam kegiatan tahunan tersebut. Dari undian yang diadakan, ia harus mewakili kelas dalam lomba lari tiga kaki. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman sekelasnya karena kemampuan larinya yang kurang cepat. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa menolak, dan ia jadi serba salah.

Keberuntungan seolah semakin jauh darinya saat ia tahu kalau rekan setimnya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Tetapi, ia tidak boleh melarikan diri. Hari menyebalkan itu akan tetap datang, dan ia harus menjalaninya.

.

.

.

Di belahan bumi yang lain, Naruto tampak berkali-kali meremas kertas yang baru ia tulisi lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Terkadang, bola-bola kertas itu dilemparkannya secara asal hingga tercecer di lantai kamarnya. Kalau ibunya tahu kamarnya sekotor itu, pasti telinganya tidak akan selamat dari jeweran. Untungnya ibunya sedang belanja bulanan bersama ayahnya. Pasti mereka akan lama, dan ia masih punya waktu untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Naruto menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ternyata menulis surat tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengikuti saran Karin untuk memberikan kabar kepada Hinata. Sayangnya ia kurang mampu untuk menuangkan perasaannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Sebenarnya ia bisa berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Hinata melalui telepon, surat elektronik, atau mungkin _video call_. Tetapi ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Meski terkadang menulis surat di secarik kertas dianggap kuno, namun terkesan lebih romantis.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tulisan gagal yang sedari tadi dibuangnya berisi tentang keinginannya untuk meminta balasan dari Hinata atas pernyataannya waktu itu. Ia merasa kurang nyaman jika menanyakannya. Ia jadi teringat akan rangkaian kata dalam novel yang ditulis oleh kakeknya, bahwa cinta sejati adalah memberi tanpa dalih dan pamrih. Itulah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya, di mana seseorang bisa memberi tanpa meminta, serta mencintai tanpa tahu alasannya.

Meskipun sebagian orang mengatakan kalau cinta sejati hanyalah cinta Tuhan kepada hamba-Nya, atau cinta orang tua kepada anak-anaknya, Naruto ingin membuktikan bahwa ia juga dianugerahi cinta sejati kepada Hinata. Mungkin ia memang naif. Tetapi, bukankah ia masih mampu untuk bertahan meski ia tidak tahu perasaan Hinata kepadanya…?

Kali ini Naruto menuliskan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_Hai, Hinata,_

_Apa kabar?_

Basi. Namun Naruto terus mencoba. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

_Aku dengar dari Karin kalau kamu akan mengikuti perlombaan lari tiga kaki untuk festival olahraga tahun ini. Pasti sangat seru bisa setim denganmu._

_Aku berharap agar aku yang jadi pasanganmu…._

Wajah Naruto sedikit bersemu merah seusai membaca ulang kata per kata yang ditulisnya. Rasanya sedikit ambigu. Atau mungkin … seperti gombalan…? Ah, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ini.

_Ayo, ayo, semangat! Kamu pasti bisa!_

_Sign,_

_Naruto_

Pemuda beriris biru laut itu memandang prihatin pada surat yang ditulisnya. Terbukti kalau ia memang tidak berbakat dalam menulis surat. Kemampuan menulis kakek dan ibunya sama sekali tidak menurun kepadanya. Sekali lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Setidaknya itu adalah surat terbaik dibandingkan surat-surat yang ia tulis sebelumnya. Ia melipatnya dengan hati-hati, begitu pun saat memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Ia menyertakan selembar foto yang diambil di pantai Santa Monica, saat berlibur bersama teman-temannya yang berasal dari berbagai ras. Ia menuliskan sedikit keterangan di belakang foto tersebut, dan juga sekelumit harapan.

_Lain kali kita harus foto di pantai__…._

.

.

.

Ternyata memang sulit berlari dengan salah satu kaki diikat dengan kaki orang lain. Apalagi Sasori sering salah memberikan aba-aba padanya. Tetapi Sasori malah menyalahkannya setiap kali mereka terjatuh. Ditambah gerutuan yang seolah terus berdengung di telinganya.

Hinata bisa merasakan lutut dan telapak tangannya yang perih. Namun, mengingat surat dari Naruto tempo hari, ia tidak jadi mengeluh. Ia harus berjuang sampai akhir. Sekarang menang atau kalah tidaklah terlalu penting. Karin juga tidak henti-hentinya menyemangatinya dari tepi lapangan, meski sebenarnya gadis berkacamata itu mendongkol karena Sasuke berpasangan dengan siswi lain dalam perlombaan yang sama.

Hinata dan Sasori meraih posisi ketiga. Mereka berdua bergegas melepaskan diri. Hinata tidak tahan berdekatan lama-lama dengan pemuda itu.

"Dasar lamban," desis Sasori yang kemudian meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

Hinata sudah biasa mendengar pemuda sok imut itu berkata kasar. Ia hanya bersikap tak acuh, lalu menghampiri Karin yang juga mendekat padanya. Ia menerima handuk kecil dan air mineral yang diberikan Karin, kemudian duduk di bawah pohon. Sambil membuka tutup botol bening itu, ia melihat Sasuke yang baru selesai melepaskan diri dengan pasangan larinya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu tampak kurang bersemangat, bahkan tidak meraih juara seperti biasanya. Di sebelahnya, Karin menyibukkan diri dengan luka di lututnya.

Sasuke menduduki tempat di samping Karin, namun kekasihnya itu langsung pindah ke sisi Hinata.

"Aku juga haus, Rin," keluh Sasuke.

Karin berlagak seolah tidak mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia menempelkan plester di lutut Hinata yang sebelumnya ia bersihkan dengan alkohol.

Hinata kurang nyaman berada di antara pasangan yang sedang bersitegang itu. Ia ingin memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk berdua. Sayangnya Karin terus menahannya agar tetap di sana. Beberapa kali Sasuke memanggil Karin, namun yang bersangkutan masih menulikan telinganya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Karin yang sedang cemburu memang tidak bisa diajak bicara. Sebaiknya ia memberikan waktu kepada Karin untuk mendinginkan kepala. Tanpa kata ia bangkit dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kamu mau ke mana!" hardik Karin, "Lukamu 'kan belum diobati!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, namun ia tidak berbalik. Sebelum Karin menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tempatnya semula, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Karin menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan tampang sebalnya.

"Itu tidak gratis," gerutu Karin ketika Sasuke mulai meminum airnya, "ganti seratus kali lipat."

Hinata sedikit menggeser posisinya untuk memberikan ruang kepada mereka berdua. Sesekali ia melirik pasangan yang sering putus-_nyambung_ semenjak semester baru itu. Entah mengapa ia jadi semakin kagum pada Karin. Meskipun sedang kesal, sahabatnya itu mengobati luka Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Dasar cewek genit!" Karin menggerutu dalam bisikan, dengan perhatian yang tak lepas dari plester yang akan ditempelkannya di lutut Sasuke. "Pasti pura-pura jatuh biar kamu tolong, terus larinya dilambat-lambatin biar bisa lama-lama sama kamu. Mana jatuhnya ajak-ajak lagi. Kamu 'kan jadi ikutan luka."

Karin malah meninju kaki Sasuke untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kamu juga sama saja," omelnya sembari memelototi Sasuke.

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu hanya menyeringai. Ia merangkum wajah Karin dengan sebelah tangannya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Hinata menggeser duduknya agar membelakangi mereka.

"_Baka_! Aku bisa jerawatan!"

Spontan Hinata berbalik. Ia mendapati Karin yang tampak histeris karena pipi kirinya belepotan tanah basah. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang tertawa pelan di balik handuk kecil yang menutupi kepalanya—dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Karin yang sebelumnya melemparkannya ke sana.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah menulis surat balasan untuk Naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ketika Neji mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu menyuruhnya bergabung ke meja makan karena hidangan makan malam sudah siap. Sembari menyimpan peralatan tulisnya, ia menyanggupi ajakan Neji. Ia lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan mengejar Neji yang baru menuruni tangga. Seraya menggandeng lengan pria berambut cokelat itu, Hinata mengawali perbincangan yang menemani mereka ke ruang makan.

Ternyata malam ini keluarga Hyuuga kedatangan seorang tamu. Neji memperkenalkan perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu sebagai Shion, calon istrinya. Katanya mereka akan segera menikah, padahal ini kali pertama Neji memperkenalkan Shion pada keluarganya. Mereka semua tercengang, kecuali pasangan muda itu. Meski ketika masih berada di luar negeri Neji sudah memberitahukan perihal kekasihnya, keluarganya tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menikah secepat ini. Lagipula, baru tiga bulan Neji berpenghasilan sendiri sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit.

Seusai makan malam, Neji berunding bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan menyangkut rencana pernikahan Neji dan Shion. Sementara itu, Hinata dan Hanabi diminta Neji untuk menemani Shion di ruang keluarga. Sekian menit mereka masih saling diam. Perhatian mereka terpusat pada layar televisi, walau sebenarnya pikiran mereka sama-sama berkelana. Apalagi Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menuangkan isi hatinya pada secarik kertas yang akan dikirimkannya pada Naruto. Sayangnya Hanabi tidak mau ditinggal sendiri bersama orang yang masih asing baginya.

"Kalian kelas berapa?" Akhirnya Shion mencairkan suasana.

"Tujuh."

"Dua belas."

Hanabi dan Hinata menjawab hampir bersamaan. Shion membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Kalau _Oneesan_?" tanya balik Hanabi.

Shion sempat bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Hanabi, namun ia tetap memberikan jawaban, "Aku seangkatan dengan Neji, jadi sudah lulus kuliah. Sekarang kami bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama."

"Dokter juga?" Hanabi kembali bertanya.

"Bukan, aku ahli gizi." Shion tersenyum ramah.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara dari televisi setelah Hanabi dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda mengerti, sampai si bungsu Hyuuga kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Oneesan_ beneran suka Neji-_nii_?"

Sesaat Shion tampak merona. Ia juga terkejut, tidak menyangka adik kekasihnya yang masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"—Tentu saja," jawabnya gugup.

"Kenapa?"

Cukup lama Shion tidak bersuara, membuat dua adik Neji itu mulai meragukan perasaannya terhadap kakak mereka.

"… Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa begitu?" Hanabi tampak tidak terima.

Shion malah tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kamu sudah dewasa, kamu pasti akan mengerti, Hanabi-_chan_…."

Hanabi hanya menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi yang sebenarnya kurang menarik. Neji bergabung bersama mereka tidak lama kemudian, dan duduk di sebelah Shion.

Hinata sudah bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Selama perjalanan ke lantai dua, ia jadi memikirkan jawaban Shion untuk pertanyaan Hanabi. Kalau ia juga ditanya mengenai alasannya mencintai Naruto, pasti ia juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sebab, rasa itu hadir begitu saja tanpa membutuhkan alasan atau syarat tertentu—bukan karena keindahan fisik maupun berbagai nilai yang tak kasat mata. Ia sama sekali tak mampu mencegah kehadirannya, dan cinta memang tak butuh alasan.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

_Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san…._

_Wednesday, June 13, 2012_


	7. Midarana Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Midarana Koi**

Cinta yang Cabul

.

.

.

Festival budaya di Monshiro _Koukou_ digelar pada musim gugur, tepatnya pada awal bulan November. Ini merupakan festival terakhir untuk Hinata dan teman-teman seangkatannya selama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sudah membudaya bagi kelas tiga Monshiro _Koukou_ untuk menggelar drama dalam festival terakhir mereka di jenjang sekolah, dan pemeran ditentukan secara acak melalui undian.

Hinata tercengang bukan karena mendapatkan peran utama dalam drama tersebut. Tetapi, disebabkan oleh cerita yang diangkat dalam drama, yang merupakan kisah tentang _mermaid_. Ia mendapatkan tugas sebagai penata busana bersama beberapa siswi yang lain. Ia hanya berharap dramanya tidak berakhir _sad ending_. Sungguh sok misterius penulis naskah drama tahun ini, yang merahasiakan jalan cerita selain kepada para pemain.

Setelah persiapan selama dua pekan, festival budaya ditetapkan pada hari Sabtu dalam minggu kedua bulan November. Teater Monshiro _Koukou_ sudah dipenuhi oleh para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah siswa-siswi sekolah itu sendiri.

Dalam kesempatan ini, Karin sanggup membuat Sasuke cemburu karena mendapatkan peran sebagai _mermaid_. Untuk sementara waktu, ia harus mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak. Itu sebabnya banyak dari teman-temannya yang pangling kepadanya, bahkan beberapa siswa tidak segan menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Sasuke sebagai penata panggung yang tugasnya sudah selesai untuk sementara waktu, lebih memilih duduk di antara penata latar dengan tampang masam. Ia tidak berminat menonton pementasan drama, apalagi kekasihnya akan berdansa dengan laki-laki lain.

Jujur, menurutnya Karin sangat cantik dengan polesan _make up_ minimalis. Tadi ia tidak sengaja melihat si rambut merah itu saat mengambil perlengkapan panggung di ruangan yang sama. Ia sama sekali tidak menyapa Karin, padahal tampaknya gadis itu ingin mendengar pendapatnya. Ia masih merasa kesal—tidak suka jika ada orang lain melihat penampilan Karin yang begitu berbeda.

Di kejauhan, Hinata memberikan isyarat padanya dengan menunjuk ponselnya sendiri. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang baru masuk, dan mungkin ia tidak akan membukanya sampai di rumah nanti jika tidak melihat isyarat Hinata. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah pesan terbaru dari Karin.

_**Mine: **__Love you__…_

_Received: 13: 36_

Sasuke mengembalikan pandangan ke tempat Hinata. Gadis itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk membalas pesan yang baru saja dibacanya. Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya Karin benar-benar sedang membutuhkan dukungannya. Kali ini ia harus mengesampingkan egonya.

_**Me:**__ U r mine :-*_

_Send: 13: 54_

Sasuke mengirimkannya tanpa ragu. Setelah itu ia tidak melihat Hinata di tempat sebelumnya. Mungkin gadis itu kembali ke ruang ganti siswi. Tidak lama kemudian ia menahan senyum melihat balasan dari Karin.

_Moron!_

Mengabaikan tatapan heran sebagian temannya karena perubahan ekspresinya, ia menekan beberapa huruf di layar ponselnya yang bermodel _touch screen_.

_Love u too_

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri di tempat yang tadi dan mengacungkan ibu jari padanya disertai senyum senang. Sepertinya ia berhasil membangkitkan semangat Karin yang sempat _down_ karenanya.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan cerita duyung yang ditulis Hinata, Karin sebagai _mermaid_ pun kehilangan kemampuan berbicara setelah mengganti sirip ikan dengan sepasang kaki yang cantik. Hinata dan penata busana lain terpaksa meninggalkan tempat strategis untuk menonton—di salah satu sisi panggung—guna menuju ruang ganti siswi. Padahal sekarang sedang seru-serunya, di mana _mermaid_ berdansa dengan pangeran. Sayangnya sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk merapikan kembali kostum serta riasan para _mermaid_ lain yang akan segera memasuki panggung.

Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata ketika ia merasakan getaran di ponsel Karin yang tadi dititipkan padanya. Matanya membulat melihat nama yang tampak di layar. Yang menghubungi Karin adalah Naruto! Tetapi, Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawabnya atau membiarkannya begitu saja sampai getarannya berhenti. Masalahnya yang menelepon adalah Naruto! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya bergemuruh bising. Di sisi lain ia tidak ingin dianggap lancang, namun ia juga tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mungkin penting karena Naruto menghubungi nomor itu lebih dari sekali. Sembari mencari tempat yang sedikit lengang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya. Tangannya tampak gemetaran ketika menekan tombol jawab dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Yo, _Sis_!"

Setelah sekian lama, Hinata bisa mendengar suara Naruto lagi. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Mulutnya seolah terkunci.

"—Hei, kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"A-a—"

Hinata merasa begitu sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Mendadak ia juga seperti kesulitan mengambil napas. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Karin…?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia malah tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Mm … sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti—"

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tak mesti datang dua kali. Dalam suasana hati yang buruk, ia kembali ke ruang ganti siswi dengan memacu langkahnya.

Akibat kurang memerhatikan jalan, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel Karin. Ia memekik dalam hati karena itu adalah ponsel mahal! Dengan terburu-buru ia berjongkok untuk mengambil ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di lantai bersama ponsel serupa yang sepertinya milik orang di depannya.

Karena gugup, ia mengambil ponsel itu secara acak dan cepat. Begitu ia bangkit dan memeriksa ponsel yang diambilnya, ia terbelalak karena yang menyambut penglihatannya adalah sosok berpakaian super mini yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi baginya. Benarkah itu ponsel Karin? Ia mencoba menggeser gambar berikutnya, dan yang muncul adalah foto yang kurang senonoh. Ia yakin ia memang pernah melihat perempuan di ponsel itu, apalagi setelah melihat pemuda berambut merah yang bersamanya. Setahunya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Sekarang ia yakin kalau ponsel yang dipegangnya bukan milik Karin.

"Sudah puas?"

Suara itu….

Hinata terperangah begitu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati pemuda di hadapannya menyeringai seram. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam foto. Matanya semakin membulat melihat ponsel yang diyakininya adalah milik Karin dimainkan oleh pemuda itu, dan seolah-olah akan dilemparkan kapan saja. Ia mencoba merebut ponsel Karin, namun refleks ia mundur satu langkah karena pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya.

"Kau juga ingin berpose denganku?" bisiknya.

Hinata tersenyum tawar bercampur tegang.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_By the way_, kau belum jawab yang waktu itu, 'kan…?"

Hinata masih senyum.

Dibalas senyum miring, Hinata menendang tulang kering si pemuda. Cepat-cepat ia merebut ponsel Karin selama teman sekelasnya itu lengah. Tidak lupa ia mengembalikan ponsel hitam yang berisi foto-foto cabul itu, lalu lari tunggang langgang.

.

.

.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah setelah ponsel hitam itu berpindah tangan ke pemiliknya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Karena kecerobohannya, ponsel Karin sedikit lecet. Ia juga merasa telah berbuat keliru karena mengangkat telepon dari Naruto tanpa izin.

"Maaf…," ucapnya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Sudahlah," balas Karin sembari mengantongi ponselnya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan memberikan isyarat pada Hinata untuk membantunya melepaskan bulu mata palsunya.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan bahasa _nonverbal_, ia meminta Hinata untuk beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, lalu ia menggantikan gadis itu membersihkan _make up_ Karin.

"Sasuke?" Karin langsung menyadari siapa yang kini berada di depannya. Merasakan kelopak matanya lebih ringan, ia membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Hinata yang tengah membereskan kostum bersama penata busana lain, tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Karin berbincang dengan posisi wajah yang begitu dekat. Ruangan itu memang dipenuhi oleh para murid yang sedang merapikan peralatan pentas, jadi mereka yang duduk di pojokan cenderung luput dari pengamatan. Padahal setahunya Sasuke tidak suka menjadi sasaran perhatian. Tumben sekali pemuda minim ekspresi itu menunjukkan kemesraan dengan Karin di sekolah. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan drama tadi.

Di luar dugaannya, drama berakhir dengan meninggalnya pangeran dan kembalinya _mermaid_ ke dasar lautan. Sang _mermaid_ tidak harus menjadi buih. Ia kembali mendapatkan ekor dan suaranya setelah menikamkan belati pemberian saudarinya ke jantung pangeran yang telah mengkhianatinya. Berhari-hari pisau runcing itu ia selipkan di balik rambut panjangnya, menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang pangeran yang tengah lalai. Bukan akhir yang menyedihkan atau membahagiakan. Itulah _ending_ terbaik, terutama menurut pandangan para penulis nahkah drama tahun ini.

Hinata termenung. Ia jadi memikirkan akhir terbaik untuk cerita yang ditulisnya. Tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa menamatkan ceritanya sebelum Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

_Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san…._

_Thurs__day, June 1__4__, 2012_


	8. Seijunna Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Seijunna Koi**

Cinta yang Tulus

.

.

.

Hinata kembali memantapkan hatinya ketika satu per satu teman sekelasnya dipanggil sang wali kelas untuk mengumpulkan angket pilihan perguruan tinggi. Ia sendiri memilih pendidikan dokter pada universitas nomor satu di Jepang. Bukan karena Karin juga memilih jurusan dan perguruan tinggi yang sama, atau karena ayahnya akan memercayakan klinik Hyuuga pada putra-putrinya. Tetapi, pilihannya memang berdasar pada hati nuraninya. Ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menjalaninya jika benar-benar menjadi keinginannya.

Sasori mengerling padanya saat kembali ke bangkunya. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya takut sekaligus jengkel.

Abaikan Sasori. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah memfokuskan perhatian pada wanita cantik di muka kelas.

.

.

.

Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi diadakan lebih awal dibandingkan dengan ujian akhir sekolah. Tahun ini Hinata kurang bisa menikmati perayaan tahun baru karena pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan ujian dan ujian. Tahun ini ia memohon untuk diberi kesehatan, kesuksesan, dan keberuntungan saat berkunjung ke kuil bersama Karin pada tanggal satu Januari. Seminggu dari hari itu dimulailah semester terakhir bagi murid kelas tiga termasuk dirinya.

Pada akhir bulan Februari, Hinata berjuang dalam ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Ia tidak pernah merasa setegang itu. Sebab, kalau ia gagal dalam ujian ini, ia harus mengulang tahun depan. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga selama ini; ikut kursus maupun belajar langsung dari kakak dan ayahnya. Ia juga rela mengesampingkan hobinya—membiarkan ceritanya terbengkalai untuk sementara waktu.

Perjuangan Hinata dan teman-teman seangkatannya belum berakhir. Pada awal bulan Maret, mereka menghadapi ujian akhir. Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan mencekam. Di depan kelas sebelah, Karin mengepalkan tangan—bermaksud menyalurkan semangat kepadanya. Ia jadi teringat pesan pertama yang dikirimkan Naruto tempo hari. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan pemuda itu. Di Los Angeles, Naruto juga berjuang agar bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, serta diterima di perguruan tinggi pilihannya pada jurusan manajemen.

.

.

.

Kuncup bunga sakura di Monshiro _Koukou_ mulai bermekaran. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Hinata menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas. Besok murid kelas tiga sudah lulus dan melepaskan statusnya sebagai seorang siswa-siswi.

Bersama teman-teman seangkatannya, Hinata memasuki aula tempat diadakannya _Graduation Ceremony_. Mereka menduduki kursi masing-masing sebelum kepala sekolah berpidato terakhir di podium. Perasaan mereka jadi bercampur aduk—antara senang dan haru.

"… Akhirnya, saya akan melepas kalian dengan beberapa kata terakhir sebelum kalian memulai perjalanan baru kalian…,"

Siswa-siswi Monshiro _Koukou_ begitu tenang hari ini. Mereka menyimak apapun yang akan disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah.

"… Teruslah melangkah, dengan penuh kebanggaan dan kepala yang terangkat tinggi. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan menentukan arah bagi jalan kalian sendiri. Kalian akan menemukan banyak tantangan serta pengalaman baru di luar sana. Tapi, jangan takut. Kalian harus sudah memiliki keberanian untuk mengambil langkah pertama. Ilmu yang kalian peroleh serta waktu yang kalian habiskan di sini, dapat menjadi mercusuar dalam hidup kalian, dan akan menunjukkan jalan yang harus kalian ambil…,"

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini para murid mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah dengan penuh khidmat.

"_Minna_-_san_ … sudah waktunya bagi kalian untuk berangkat menyambut masa depan. Dengan impian kalian, berlayarlah menuju samudra kehidupan!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan luas tersebut. Tidak sedikit, siswi yang meneteskan air mata haru, termasuk Hinata.

Begitu keluar dari aula, siswa-siswi Monshiro _Koukou_ membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk berfoto bersama. Tidak lupa untuk mengambil foto dengan para pengajar dan wali kelas yang telah bersabar membimbing mereka selama tiga tahun. Hinata juga berfoto bersama Sasuke dan Karin, di mana ia berdiri di antara dua sahabatnya yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Sebelum pulang, Hinata berkeliling gedung Monshiro _Koukou_ untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai seorang siswi. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan ijazah di tangannya. Biasanya di sana terdengar dengungan percakapan para murid, suara para pengajar, derap langkah kaki, juga derit pintu loker yang dibuka-tutup.

Ketika festival budaya, koridor akan penuh dengan hiasan dan menjadi penuh warna. Siswa-siswi yang mengenakan berbagai macam kostum, berjalan hilir mudik sembari tertawa riang. Kelas pun berubah menjadi kafe maupun rumah hantu.

Ia tersenyum simpul tatkala melewati ruangan-ruangan yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan padanya. Dan ia tidak akan lagi mengikuti pelajaran di kelas-kelas itu.

Puas dengan perjalanannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Untuk terakhir kalinya juga ia menggunakan _uwabaki_ sekaligus lokernya.

Tiga tahun benar-benar berlalu dalam sekejap mata.

"Terima kasih, Monshiro _Koukou_…"

.

.

.

Hinata tak lantas pulang ke rumahnya. Mendadak ia berkeinginan kuat untuk mendatangi mercusuar di tepi pantai. Ia jadi teringat akan legendanya, di mana sepasang kekasih—duyung dan pemuda—percaya bahwa mereka dapat berjumpa lagi di sana.

Langit jingga menjadi latar bangunan tinggi bercat putih itu tatkala Hinata berdiri di hadapannya. Suara burung camar berbaur dengan deburan ombak. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma laut yang menggelitik indra penciumnya sungguh membuatnya bernostalgia.

_Sunset_ yang memukau, udara yang beraroma asin, permukaan laut yang berkilauan, dan … Naruto.

Jika ia percaya pada legenda itu, apa ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

Hinata tertegun setelah menampakkan kembali mata pucatnya. Ia baru sadar kalau pintu mercusuar itu sedikit terbuka.

Mungkinkah…?

Dengan penuh harap Hinata mendorong pintu berbahan logam itu. Masih gelap karena penerangannya belum dihidupkan. Cahaya senja serta merta menerobos masuk tatkala ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, membias pada sebentuk lukisan yang menempel di dinding—lukisan yang terasa tidak asing lagi baginya.

… Siluet gadis dan pemuda yang sedang duduk di tepi laut, ditemani taburan bintang yang menggantung di langit malam. Angin menggoyangkan rambut panjang sang gadis, dan pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Lukisan yang menggetarkan hati—tentang duyung dan pemuda yang berjumpa, jatuh cinta, lalu terpisah….

Kisah yang pernah didengarnya dari Naruto, dan sekarang ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum petang. Melewati jembatan yang kembali membangkitkan kenangannya bersama Naruto. Matahari hampir tenggelam, sama seperti saat ia menangis di tepi pantai dan Naruto datang menghiburnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…."

Hinata terbelalak mendengar suara itu, apalagi setelah ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok tinggi itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"—Na—ruto-kun…," gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Sejenak yang bersangkutan masih tampak mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Ia lalu mengambil langkah maju sembari menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Aku mencarimu di sekolahmu, berlari ke sana kemari, menanyakan keberadaanmu pada semua orang yang kutemui, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Karin sekali pun," jelasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata seperti kesulitan mengambil napas ketika Naruto begitu dekat dengannya. Aroma _citrus_ yang segar, mata yang sebiru lautan, rambut yang secerah matahari pagi, dan senyum yang menawan—semua yang dirindukannya sudah kembali.

"… Ke-kenapa Naruto-_kun_ bisa kemari?"

"Karena kamu ada di sini," jawabnya sembari tersenyum simpul, "—karena aku telah berjanji padamu untuk menemukanmu—duyungku."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, meski merahnya senja sudah digantikan terangnya bulan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sampai rasanya aku hampir gila," ujarnya. "Aku bodoh karena pergi begitu saja. Aku memang sangat bodoh. Karena itu … mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk terus berada di sisimu—"

Hinata beringsut maju, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pundak tegap Naruto, sedikit berjinjit, lalu … sebuah kecupan singkat di kening sang pemuda.

"—Ka-kamu juga sudah ingat dengan hari itu…?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah dengan pipi merona. "Hari itu, kita membuat janji dengan ciuman, 'kan…?" katanya malu-malu.

Naruto mengembangkan senyum. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengerti."

Kening Hinata mengernyit. "Me-memangnya apa?"

Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk sekadar menggoda Hinata.

"Ja-jangan membuatku penasaran…."

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat raut muka Hinata yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mendekatlah."

Hinata mengikuti instruksi Naruto dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Suasana seperti ini mirip dengan suatu _scene_ yang sering ditontonnya di _anime_—di mana sang pemuda akan mencium bibir gadisnya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya sudah sanggup membuat dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Tidak ada pelukan?" bisik Naruto.

Hinata tertawa tertahan—menertawakan pemikirannya sendiri. Mendapati senyum simpul Naruto, perlahan ia terdiam. Sembari menundukkan pandangan, ia maju satu langkah, lalu meraih Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"_Okaerinasai_…," lirihnya.

Jika ditanya; apakah cinta tanpa alasan benar-benar ada? Hinata akan menjawab; ya—karena itulah yang dirasakannya kepada Naruto. Baginya, cinta tanpa alasan adalah cinta yang tulus—cinta tak bersyarat. Sungguh beruntung insan yang dianugerahi cinta ini. Sebab, mereka akan memberikan cintanya tanpa mengharap kembali, serta tanpa rasa takut akan kehilangan alasan untuk mencintai dan dicintai.

Terkadang, cinta memang tidak perlu alasan….

.

.

.

**~* TSUZUKU *~**

.

.

.

_Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san…._

Terinspirasi dari game Tokimeki. Ah, sok-sokan nulis tentang cinta, padahal…. :"D

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan, dan terima kasih banyak semuanya—apalagi bagi yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan _review_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak…. :')

_Thurs__day, June 1__4__, 2012_


	9. Fuufu Koi

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Setting: selalu AU

Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC

.

.

.

**~* Koi Monogatari *~**

**Fuufu Koi**

Cinta Suami Istri

.

.

.

Hinata masih bisa menikmati liburan musim semi sebelum masuk perguruan tinggi. Namun tak sepenuhnya ia bisa bersantai. Ia harus membantu keluarganya dalam mempersiapkan dekorasi pernikahan Neji dan Shion beserta pernak-perniknya.

Sesuai konsep calon mempelai, akan diselenggarakan pesta kebun sederhana. Upacara perkawinannya pun diselenggarakan di tempat yang sama. Rencananya selama resepsi—dan selepasnya—juga akan dilakukan pemotretan _outdoor _maupun_ indoor_.

Hinata dan Hanabi pun ikut repot. Lantaran Shion tidak memiliki saudara, ia meminta keduanya untuk menjadi _maid of honor_ dan _bridesmaid_. Sebenarnya Shion mempunyai beberapa sabahat. Namun, mereka hanya sebagai _bridesmaid_ seperti Hanabi. Suatu kehormatan bagi Hinata karena Shion memilihnya sebagai _maid of honor_ yang salah satu tugasnya adalah sebagai pemegang ekor gaun pengantin, meski sebenarnya ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Akan tetapi, demi kakak-kakaknya ia akan berusaha menekan sifat malunya.

Selain membantu memilih musik, Hinata beserta _bridesmaid_ lain bekerja sama dalam mendesain suvenir, menentukan lokasi resepsi dari sekian taman yang direkomendasikan oleh _wedding organizer_, memilih kue pernikahan dan aneka hidangan, sampai menyebar undangan. Tentu saja mereka bersedia melakukannya dengan senang hati, ditambah rasa berdebar-debar yang sangat menyenangkan.

Rasanya memang sedikit aneh saat membayangkan kakak laki-lakinya menikah dan akan mempunyai keluarga sendiri. Namun, ia turut bahagia melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Suatu hari nanti, ia juga akan melewati masa itu.

Sebelumnya Hinata sempat mengira bahwa mereka _married by accident_, mengingat keputusan mereka yang terkesan buru-buru. Nyatanya, meskipun pernikahan mereka ditunda sampai satu tahun, belum ada bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Shion, dan perempuan berambut pirang itu tetap ramping. Ia menyesal telah berburuk sangka terhadap mereka. Tetapi, bukan hanya dirinya yang pernah bersangka demikian—adik dan orang tuanya pun sepikiran dengannya.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan itu akhirnya tiba juga. Kira-kira satu jam lagi Shion berjalan menuju altar.

Hinata dan Hanabi terkesima melihat calon kakak ipar mereka yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti. Mata mereka berbinar-binar menyaksikan tubuh proporsional Shion yang dibalut gaun tanpa lengan, berbahan satin warna putih gading. Roknya yang mengembang dan menjuntai sampai lutut dibalut renda yang melapisi tafeta. Gaun pengantin yang sederhana dengan model lipatan di bagian korset, namun dengan begitu keelokan rupa Shion lebih terpancar. Tentu Shion akan tampak semakin menawan setelah mengenakan kerudung berbahan tule dengan sulaman bunga, serta tiara yang melengkapi penampilannya.

Pasti mata para tamu undangan akan tertuju pada kecantikan sang pengantin. Apalagi rambut panjang Shion yang biasanya digerai, kini disanggul sedemikian rupa, hingga menampakkan tengkuknya yang seksi. Neji pun tentu akan berharap resepsinya lekas berakhir.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya acara lempar buket pengantin. Nyonya Hyuuga menyuruh Hinata untuk maju, bergabung bersama hadirin yang siap menangkap bunga tangan itu kapan saja. Sedangkan ayahnya malah melakukan hal sebaliknya—melarangnya. Namun, ayahnya pun tidak bisa berkutik kalau sudah berhadapan dengan ibunya. Akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan ia masuk kerumunan, dan mengambil tempat paling depan agar ibunya merasa senang. Beruntung Shion memilihkan gaun sepanjang lutut, jadi ia masih bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Ia sudah siap mengangkat tangannya ketika Shion membalikkan badan. Sembari menahan keseimbangan di antara desakan para tamu undangan yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia memfokuskan perhatian pada buket yang mulai dilempar. Melambung tinggi … lalu menukik tajam. Terdengar helaan napas panjang ketika karangan mawar putih itu terlempar begitu jauh ke belakang kerumunan.

Ia penasaran dan menengok ke belakang. Cukup lama ia terdiam, mendapati seseorang yang kini memegang buket pengantin itu dengan wajah melongo. Selanjutnya ia tertawa pelan. Bisa-bisanya sekumpulan mawar putih itu jatuh di tangan Naruto! Padahal kekasihnya itu hanya berdiri di kejauhan bersama Sasuke dan Karin, tanpa sedikit pun keinginan untuk menangkap bunga tangan tersebut. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kikuk ketika semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Perhatian orang-orang beralih ke Hinata tatkala pemuda berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan wajah memerah dan langkah malu-malu, ia menghampiri sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum gugup saat Naruto menyerahkan buket itu padanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Hiashi terserang batuk mendadak. Oh, ayolah, Hinata baru akan menjadi seorang mahasiswi!

.

.

.

Waktu senggang sudah berakhir. Hinata mulai disibukkan oleh tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Belakangan ini, ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Naruto yang berbeda universitas dengannya. Kekasihnya itu juga penuh dengan berbagai kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa ekonomi Universitas Waseda. Apalagi Naruto aktif dalam organisasi-organisasi kampus. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang belum tertarik untuk bergabung dalam organisasi apapun.

Sore itu Hinata baru selesai kuliah. Ia dan Karin berniat naik kereta untuk pulang. Jadi, seperti biasanya, mereka jalan kaki ke stasiun terdekat. Mereka asyik berbincang ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di dekat mereka. Dua gadis itu menghentikan langkah setelah kaca pintu kemudi dibuka, sehingga menampakkan pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata minus. Mujur memang tidak boleh ditolak. Apalagi kalau yang menawarkan tumpangan adalah sang kekasih.

Hinata duduk di jok belakang bersama Karin. Naruto berasa jadi sopir. Sembari melajukan mobil mungilnya, sekilas ia melirik dua perempuan itu dari kaca spion.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ikhlas aku menumpang mobilmu," cibir Karin sambil menatap Naruto melalui kaca spion.

"Untuk kali ini aku mau berbaik hati padamu yang baru patah hati." Naruto terkekeh sambil mengecilkan volume musik di mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Sialan kau," desis si rambut merah.

"Lagian kalian itu putus nyambung terus," kata Naruto tanpa mengurangi fokusnya pada jalan, "kayak koneksi internet saja." Naruto tergelak.

"Kali ini benar-benar putus," tukas Karin dengan tampang jutek.

"Siapa tahu Sasuke-_kun_ minta balikan lagi," sahut Hinata yang sebenarnya menyayangkan keputusan dua sahabatnya. Padahal hubungan keduanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai kelulusan sekolah. Tetapi, sejak Sasuke masuk Akademi Kepolisian dan harus tinggal di asrama, hubungan mereka merenggang. Apalagi Sasuke tidak boleh menggunakan ponselnya selama masa pendidikan dan pelatihan. Bahkan ponselnya tidak akan dikembalikan sampai pemuda itu lulus. Jadi, mereka berdua memang sudah jarang berkomunikasi, meski terkadang Sasuke mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menghubungi Karin melalui telepon umum.

"Kemarin dia yang memutuskanku, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin," gumam Karin yang kini tidak menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "apalagi kudengar dia sedang dekat sama cewek lain." Karin menghela napas. "Sudahlah, masih banyak cowok yang mau sama aku," ujarnya penuh percaya diri, yang sebenarnya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Masalahnya, cuma Sasuke-_kun_ yang Karin-_chan_ sukai." Hinata terkikik seusai mengatakannya.

Karin yang gemas langsung mencubiti pipi Hinata. Ia jadi iri pada si Hyuuga yang satu ini. Pasti bukan hanya kebetulan Naruto lewat Hongo, lalu memberikan tumpangan pada mereka. Setahunya, sampai tadi siang Naruto berada di Shinjuku karena masih ada kuliah.

Hinata tak lantas diantarkan pulang oleh Naruto. Setelah mengantarkan Karin ke apartemennya, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke salah satu kafe di bagian selatan kota Bunkyo. Ia sudah mendapatkan izin dari Nyonya Hyuuga, malahan ia boleh memulangkan Hinata selepas makan malam. Kalau tidak begitu, ia tidak mungkin bisa berlama-lama dengan Hinata. Setiap ia datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk menjemput Hinata dan mengajak kekasihnya itu kencan, pasti Hiashi yang menemuinya di ruang tamu. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara itu akan membuka obrolan panjang sampai menggagalkan rencana kencannya dengan Hinata.

Dan entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Hyuuga Hiashi semakin protektif terhadap putri sulungnya.

.

.

.

_Hinata tengah menata masakannya di meja makan ketika mendengar deru halus mobil Naruto. Sembari mencuci tangannya di wastafel, ia tersenyum simpul. Tanpa melepas celemek ungunya yang bermotif imut, ia pun bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya dengan senyuman hangat._

"Tadaima_," ucap Naruto begitu membuka pintu._

"Okaerinasai_, _Anata_…__." Hinata lalu membalas senyum mesra sang suami._

_Naruto lekas melepas sepatu pantofelnya, dan Hinata yang menatanya di rak. Pria itu jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikan kecupan sayang di kening istrinya._

"_Mau mandi dulu, atau makan dulu?" Hinata bertanya sebelum suaminya berbuat lebih jauh._

_Naruto pun tersenyum misterius. Seraya mendekap Hinata, ia berbisik mesra. Dalam sekejap wajah Hinata bersemu merah, dan Naruto menganggapnya sebagai undangan ke tahap berikutnya._

.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia malu sekali, sekaligus merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hal seperti itu sebelum waktunya!

Ia jadi menyalahkan Neji dan Shion yang membuatnya ingin segera menyusul langkah mereka. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak iri kalau mereka selalu menunjukkan kemesraan di depannya. Ibunya memang belum mengizinkan mereka untuk meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, meski Neji sudah mampu membeli sebidang apartemen dengan tabungannya. Mereka juga belum mewujudkan rencana bulan madu ke luar negeri—bahkan belum mengajukan cuti. Jadi, sejak malam pertama, Shion menempati kamar Neji, dan mulai saat itu tiada hari yang dijalani Hinata tanpa memergoki keduanya bermesraan.

Perhatian Hinata kembali terpusat pada sketsa yang digarapnya. Terlihat sepasang muda-mudi tengah berpelukan di tepi laut dengan latar matahari terbenam. Kelihatannya mereka sangat bahagia, ditilik dari raut muka mereka yang berseri-seri. Angin melambaikan rambut panjang si gadis, sekaligus rok selututnya. Tidak jauh dari keduanya, tampak mercusuar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Hinata menggerakkan pensilnya mendekati gambar mercusuar, menggoreskannya dengan perlahan namun pasti, membentuk ombak yang bergulung lalu terpecah ketika menemui karang serta bibir pantai.

Hinata memandang puas lukisan cepatnya. Setelah melihat jam digital di mejanya, ia membereskan buku sketsanya beserta peralatan gambar lainnya. Shion pasti sudah mulai menyiapkan makan malam bersama ibunya. Ia juga ingin selihai dua wanita itu dalam hal memasak. Jadi ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk belajar langsung kepada mereka yang sudah berpengalaman.

Cepat-cepat Hinata keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Dapur mulai sibuk. Shion tengah memotong sayuran, sementara ibunya memasukkan bumbu ke panci. Ia bergegas bergabung dengan mereka, melakukan apapun yang bisa dikerjakannya.

"_Niisan_ masih di rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata yang sedang menata peralatan makan di meja makan.

"Iya," Shion menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wortel yang diirisnya, "Tadi Neji-_san_ menyuruhku pulang lebih dulu. Dia masih dibutuhkan di ruang operasi. Tapi katanya akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

Shion melihat jam dinding. Sepertinya Neji akan pulang terlambat. Semoga operasinya berjalan lancar dan sukses. Ia hanya bisa mendoakan pasien Neji, sekaligus berharap agar suaminya cepat pulang. Belakangan ini waktu luang Neji kian berkurang karena mulai mengajar di fakultas kedokteran dari universitas yang menjadi pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Jadi, waktu kebersamaan mereka juga semakin sempit, dan ia selalu merindukan Neji meski tinggal satu atap.

Tetapi, hal itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan menjalani _long distance relationship_ seperti saat sebelum mereka menikah. Dulu mereka satu fakultas saat kuliah. Ia langsung bekerja di rumah sakit setelah lulus. Berbeda dengan Neji yang harus menempuh pendidikan selama beberapa tahun lagi agar bisa menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Pasalnya Neji memilih perguruan tinggi di luar negeri. Pria itu sempat memberikan pilihan padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan sebelum meninggalkannya. Ia bebas memilih pria lain jika merasa tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Karena mereka bersabar, serta saling menjaga kesetiaan dan rasa percaya kepada pasangan, akhirnya mereka disatukan dalam pernikahan. Neji bahkan pernah mengatakan pada Shion bahwa ia menyesal pernah menawarkan perpisahan.

Mendengar cerita Shion, Hinata jadi teringat akan kisahnya sendiri dengan Naruto. Mereka terpisah, kemudian disatukan kembali. Karena keadaan ini pun, lagi-lagi ia membayangkan yang indah-indah bersama Naruto. Situasi sudah mendukung. Ia seakan-akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang tengah memasak makan malam sembari menunggu kepulangan sang suami. Ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri dalam lamunannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, tutup kerannya."

Hinata sedikit terperanjat mendengar teguran ibunya. Cepat-cepat ia memutar ulir keran dan tersenyum kikuk. Seraya memberikan sayur yang baru dicucinya kepada Shion, ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan mempunyai kakak perempuan. Ada kalanya ia bercerita pada Shion mengenai suatu hal yang tidak bisa dikatakannya pada anggota keluarganya yang lain. Shion tidak hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, namun juga bisa memberikan saran dan solusi untuk masalahnya. Seharusnya sejak dulu kakaknya menikah. Ia tidak akan keberatan kalau Shion tinggal di rumahnya selama Neji kuliah di luar negeri. Sayangnya Neji tidak mengenalkan Shion kepada keluarganya sejak jauh hari.

.

.

.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto. Biasanya Naruto yang mengajaknya, namun kali ini dikarenakan permintaan Kushina. Semalam Kushina menghubunginya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto kurang menjaga pola makannya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Sejak kuliah, Naruto memang jauh lebih rajin daripada saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Tampaknya pemuda itu begitu menikmati hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa ekonomi. Sampai-sampai masakan ibunya terabaikan karena ia terlalu asyik dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Naruto memang tinggal seorang diri sejak menjadi mahasiswa. Hanya terkadang ibunya datang ke apartemennya untuk memasakkannya.

Mendengar penuturan ibu Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam. Karena kebetulan ia tidak sibuk, ia bisa memenuhi kesanggupannya. Sudah dua jam ia menemani Naruto, dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Pemuda itu masih sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya, sementara ia meminjam dapur untuk memasak. Berbekal pengalaman yang diperolehnya dari kakak ipar dan ibunya, ia yakin kalau masakannya layak dikonsumsi.

Dari dapur, Hinata bisa mengamati Naruto yang duduk bersila di karpet, dengan laptop di atas meja sofa. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menggerakkan jemarinya di atas papan tombol laptopnya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu serius. Dan kacamata minusnya tidak menggangu penampilannya—malah sebaliknya.

Sekilas perhatian Naruto teralih ketika Hinata menduduki tempat di sebelahnya.

"Makan dulu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Keburu dingin," imbuhnya.

Aroma sedap yang menguar benar-benar menggangu konsentrasi Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya ia beristirahat, lalu menyantap masakan Hinata. Kekasihnya itu telah meluangkan waktu senggangnya yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bersantai, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa hari ini ia makan dengan teratur.

Sembari melepas kacamatanya, Naruto menggeser duduknya mendekati makan siangnya. Sebelum ia menutup bukunya, Hinata memintanya dan menggantikannya menghadap laptopnya.

"Kamu makan juga, dong…." Naruto menutup bukunya dan membiarkan laptopnya dalam _hibernate mode_.

"A-aku cuma masak buat Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto seakan tidak mendengar Hinata. Ia membuka tutup mangkuk besar itu, dan seketika uap beraroma sedap menggelitik indra penciumnya. Senyumnya merekah. Matanya berbinar hingga akhirnya meredup tatkala uap semakin menipis. Sebab, ia mendapati mayoritas dari isi mangkuknya adalah sayuran. Senyumnya pun memudar, dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

Hinata malah terkikik. Ia meletakkan sendok di tangan Naruto dan memberikan instruksi kepada sang kekasih agar mulai menyendok sup buatannya.

Naruto menurut, meski awalnya memilah-milah sayurannya dan hanya mengambil dagingnya. Sesekali ia menyuapi Hinata, tidak lupa dengan nasinya. Ternyata sayur pun bisa terasa lezat kalau Hinata yang memasak. Ah, ia jadi ingin makan masakan Hinata setiap hari.

"_Once again, I'm nuts about you_…," Naruto berkata pelan. Ia menunggu Hinata menoleh padanya dan menatap kedua matanya. "… _You're the only one who can take my breath away_…."

Cukup lama keduanya saling memandang dalam diam, seolah menyelami isi hati masing-masing melalui tatapan mata. Benar kata Naruto, sepasang mata bulan itu memang berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata.

"—G-gombal," cicit Hinata kemudian. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hei, aku serius." Naruto tidak terkekeh seperti biasanya.

"Perayu," gumam Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hanya padamu seorang." Kali ini Naruto terkekeh geli melihat rona merah yang seolah melekat di tulang pipi kekasihnya.

"_Mou_ … aku pulang saja kalau Naruto-_kun_ menggodaku terus…," rajuk Hinata yang masih tersipu.

"Jangan dong, Hinata-_chan_. Nanti aku mogok makan, lho…."

Sumpah, Naruto tidak merasa telah mengatakannya! Lagipula, sejak kapan suaranya menjadi feminin?

"_Mooom_…!" seru Naruto setengah sebal ketika mendapati ibunya tengah tersenyum lebar sembari mengisyaratkan damai menggunakan jemarinya.

Ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini. Ibunya memang menggandakan kunci apartemennya. Sebaiknya ia lekas mengganti lubang kunci pintu apartemennya agar ibunya tidak bisa masuk tanpa seizinnya. Di lain sisi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya karena tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikannya dari ibunya. Ia hanya terbawa emosi sesaat lantaran kebersamaannya dengan Hinata terganggu. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ibunya masuk apartemennya, yang entah mengapa membuatnya malu jika memikirkan apa saja yang kemungkinan telah didengar oleh ibunya.

Tanpa memudarkan senyum, Kushina menghampiri pasangan yang mendadak canggung itu. Ia meletakkan kotak cantik yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"_Cheese cake_ untuk kalian," kata Kushina sebelum Naruto sempat menanyakannya.

"Untuk Hinata saja. Aku sudah makan," sahut Naruto seraya melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kushina meletakkan barang bawaannya di dapur, sekalian menata bahan-bahan makanan itu di dalam kulkas. Meski begitu, perhatiannya sering teralihkan pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sesekali bercakap ringan di tengah kegiatan makan mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul karena teringat bagaimana semangatnya Naruto ketika diberitahu oleh Minato bahwa mereka akan menetap di Jepang. Waktu itu, putra semata wayangnya itu langsung mengepak semua barangnya seorang diri. Padahal biasanya masih meminta bantuan _housekeeper_. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Naruto begitu betah tinggal di Jepang, selain karena memang tanah airnya.

.

.

.

Naruto pernah bilang ingin berfoto bersama di pantai. Pada akhir pekan di minggu yang sama dengan wisuda Hinata, mereka menyempatkan bertemu di dekat mercusuar. Kebetulan Naruto pun sedang memiliki waktu senggang.

Sejatinya bukan hanya acara untuk mereka berdua, karena Karin pun turut serta. Naruto menyuguhkan kemampuan berselancarnya untuk Hinata dan Karin yang telah berhasil meraih gelar sebagai dokter umum. Naruto sendiri sudah lulus sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang bekerja sebagai karyawan di suatu perusahaan multinasional. Hinata akan membantu ayahnya di klinik, karena Neji lebih memilih menjadi dokter bedah yang mengabdikan diri di rumah sakit. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Neji, Karin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya selama empat sampai lima tahun di luar negeri demi meraih gelar dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Seruan Naruto berhasil membuat dua perempuan yang duduk beralaskan tikar itu menoleh ke belakang. Ini kejutan untuk mereka berdua, apalagi untuk Karin. Entah sudah berapa tahun keduanya tidak berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke tidak pernah menghadiri reuni sekolah menengah.

Naruto yang masih berada di bibir pantai berlari menghampiri mereka dengan papan selancar yang didekapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Di waktu yang sama, Sasuke juga berjalan mendekat. Selama itu, Karin tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari pria bertubuh tinggi tegap tersebut. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar kalau mantan kekasihnya yang kini berprofesi sebagai pelindung masyarakat itu akan segera menikah dengan perempuan yang berprofesi sama. Teringat akan hal itu, Karin mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

Banyak yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Hinata mengira Sasuke dan Karin akan kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Nyatanya keduanya memilih untuk berjalan di _path_ yang berbeda. Ia pun tidak akan tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto akan berlabuh. Masa depan merupakan misteri. Bahkan ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian.

"Waktu luangku tidak banyak," kata Sasuke saat Naruto sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hah, ternyata kau tidak berubah," desis Naruto. Ia lalu meletakkan papan selancarnya seraya mengambil kamera digital dari tas yang diletakkannya di alas duduk Hinata dan Karin.

Masih dengan celana pendek saja Naruto meminta seorang pengunjung pantai yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengambilkan gambar mereka.

"Ini sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum keberangkatan Karin."

Naruto sempat menangkap raut bingung di wajah minim ekspresi Sasuke. Pasti pria itu belum tahu perihal niat Karin untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri, tetapi masih enggan untuk bertanya. Ia memang belum memberitahu Sasuke, sebab ia tidak ingin dianggap lancang. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin agar Karin yang mengatakannya secara langsung kepada Sasuke.

Foto diambil beberapa kali dengan berlatarkan lautan dan mercusuar. Karin tampak canggung berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Mereka berdua berlagak seperti tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Sampai Naruto menawarkan minuman pada Sasuke pun Karin belum angkat bicara. Namun, pada saat mereka berniat pulang dan Naruto sudah berganti pakaian, Sasuke mengajak Karin berbicara empat mata. Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan Karin pun tidak keberatan jika nanti pulang dengan menggunakan jasa taksi.

Dalam diam, dua insan itu berjalan menuju mercusuar. Sesekali Karin menendang kerang kecil yang tertangkap pandangannya. Matahari semakin condong ke barat ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di bebatuan dekat mercusuar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, sementara Karin masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Bukannya kau sangat sibuk?" cibir Karin.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas panjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku dengan senang hati memenuhi undangan Naruto begitu tahu kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Menurutmu, apa artinya?"

Karin sempat tertegun, namun kemudian terkekeh. "Kau aneh sekali," katanya dengan pandangan lurus ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu akan segera bangkit. "Aku kira kau bertambah dewasa. Ternyata kau tak banyak berubah," imbuhnya disertai senyum miring.

"Memang belum berubah…," gumam Sasuke yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Oh, ya, saat kau … menikah nanti, pasti aku sudah berada di Boston. Karena itu, sekarang saja aku ucapkan selamat untuk … pernikahanmu—"

Alih-alih Sasuke meraih tengkuk Karin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sejenak waktu seolah terhenti. Karin meneteskan air mata dalam diamnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan semua ini, sementara upacara pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Merasakan ada yang berbeda, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sembari membuka matanya.

Begitu lepas, Karin memukuli Sasuke tanpa ditahan. Berbagai umpatan ia lontarkan setelahnya. Seenaknya saja pria itu memutuskan hubungan dengannya waktu itu. Sekarang malah memberikan harapan kosong di saat gerbang pernikahan sudah di depan mata. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke-lah yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dokternya di luar negeri. Ia memukulkan tas kainnya ke wajah Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi dengan kaki menghentak.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk cinta lama yang bersemi kembali….

.

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menikah. Hinata menghela napas sembari merutuki pemikirannya sendiri. Memang tidak mungkin Sasuke akan membatalkan pernikahan dan menyusul Karin ke Amerika Serikat. Padahal Sasuke mengaku padanya bahwa pria itu masih menyimpan rasa untuk Karin. Entah apa alasannya, Sasuke membiarkan Karin pergi dan akhirnya menikahi perempuan yang bahkan belum dikenalkan kepadanya. Jika Sasuke sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak mungkin pria itu masih sering menanyakan tentang Karin kepadanya.

Kenyataan memang tak mesti seperti dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Pun hidup tak selalu merana. Segala sesuatu ada masanya. Waktu terus bergulir. Tidak ada yang abadi. Semuanya akan berubah. Namun, segala sesuatu pasti akan indah pada waktunya. Hinata percaya akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita harus tinggal di luar negeri karena aku dipindahtugaskan seperti ayahku?" tanya Naruto pada suatu hari seusai melamar Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Ia menyematkan jemarinya di antara jari-jari Naruto yang hangat. Sembari mengeratkan genggamannya, ia menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak masalah di manapun aku tinggal, asalkan bersamamu—aku bahagia."

"Lantas, apa kamu akan meninggalkanku jika aku mendadak miskin?" Naruto setengah bergurau.

Hinata terkikik geli sebelum membalas, "Kata _Okaasan_, harta dalam rumah tangga bukan tumpukan materi yang dimiliki, melainkan kasih sayang pasangan suami istri dalam keluarga tersebut. Selama kita bisa menjaga harta paling berharga itu, maka kita tidak akan pernah merasa kekurangan. Mungkin ini terdengar naif, tapi seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi—aku akan bahagia selama itu bersamamu…."

Di atas mercusuar itu, keduanya mengekspresikan cinta melalui tautan bibir mereka. Berlatarkan langit jingga kemerahan, ditemani suara deburan ombak yang menghempas karang, serta belaian angin yang menggoyangkan rambut mereka.

Selepas musim panas tahun ini, mereka akan mengukuhkan hubungan ke jenjang pernikahan. Di saat cuaca cerah, hangat, dan bersahabat. Lebih tepatnya pada musim gugur, musim kelahiran Naruto—yang merupakan musim paling baik untuk melangsungkan pernikahan, selain musim semi.

.

Di sebuah kamar tidur yang beraroma bunga lavender, angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tirai berwarna pastel di kedua sisi jendela, berkibar mengikuti tarian angin. Cahaya senja membias, membuat isi kamar itu tampak lebih berkilau.

Di atas meja kayu yang berada di depan jendela, ada selembar kertas gambar yang menampakkan siluet sepasang muda-mudi yang berdiri saling berdekatan di atas mercusuar. Di kejauhan terlihat tiruan matahari yang seakan-akan hampir tertelan lautan. Andai kata tidak ada pensil dan penghapus yang menindih sketsa itu, pasti angin akan menerbangkan kertas tersebut. Jika diamati lebih dekat, pada bagian pojok kanan bawah kertas tertulis; _as long as with you, I'm happy_….

.

.

.

**~* OWARI *~**

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya tamat juga—_update_ (lumayan) cepat dari _chapter_ lima sampai sembilan, biar kalian tidak terlalu bosan melihat penampakan _penname Haruno Aoi_ di arsip _Naruto_, hoho. Sebenarnya karena ingin namatin beberapa fic sebelum semakin disibukkan dengan skripsi. Takut ngutang, hehe. Ini aja laptop dapet minjem punya adik gegara lappy tersayang sakit (?)

Dari awal, konsep fic _Koi Monogatari_ memang ringan dan pendek, karena sebagai pelepas stres. Jadi ya cuma gini-gini aja. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. Terima kasih banyak semuanya; pembaca, pe_review_, dan semua pihak yang mendukung saya sampai saat ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me_review_ dari _chapter_ satu:

_Suki no Ame, Rurippe no Kimi, mongkicii, namikazeallem, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes, Driving string, anzuka16, semuttt, Yamanaka Emo, naruto lover, kiriko mahaera, Lovely Orihime, Ryuu__, __Vincy Raviella De Mitchell, Chaos Seth, just. Semuttt, Hoshi Yukinua__, __ramdhan-kun, Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive, Yamashita Hyuuga, Natsumi H, Lavender's Violin, kakashillua, Heydar__, KarinHyuuga, Berlian Cahyadi, Hoshi no Nimarmine_

Saya juga minta maaf untuk segala kesalahan. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan…. ^^

_Sun__day, __July 01__, 2012_


End file.
